In the Hands of My Enemy
by CrimsonWolfDemon
Summary: While practicing a new jutsu, Naruto transform into a fox demon and finds himself unable to change back. He gets stuck in a bear trap but soon is free from someone he least expect. He soon finds himself in the hands of an enemy, he knows all too well.
1. Chapter 1

**Jutsu gone wrong**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just his life and soul in fanfic world.**

**Mira: **Hey there my lovely's, this is my new story. Something hardly ever seen or not at all

**Maya: **Not sure if there is this pairing

**Mira:** Me either, if not then I'm the first YAY! If there is then damn, oh well still going it. Well I hope you all enjoy this new fanfic

* * *

><p>When people hear Naruto Uzumaki's name and see the kid, they describe him as brash, unpredictable, a bit dense and so on. When describing what he looks like it he was the younger version of Minato Namikaze not as a fucking golden fox with white tip ears and tail. Yes Naruto Uzumaki was currently transformed into a fox and he doesn't know how to change back. The fox boy was wondering around the forest outside of Konaha. His head hung down as he thought how he got into this situation<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong> (ooh pretty colors)

Earlier that day Naruto was practicing his ninja skills on a deserted training ground. He wasn't practicing his normal skills, no he was practicing something no one would believe and powerful, with a great teacher with him. Don't bother looking around there's no one here besides Naruto. But his teacher was still there, helping Naruto the whole way. His teacher was none other than the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tails fox. No one knew that Naruto and Kyuubi actually had a truce with each other and were getting along. Naruto would share his body equally with the Kyuubi and Kyuubi wouldn't be locked up in his cage and have some freedom. There was no constant battle between the two.

Kyuubi even told Naruto he was sorry and didn't mean to attack the village. Although yes he wasn't the most peaceful demon, he didn't mean to do what he did 16 years ago. It was a combination with Madara Uchiha and many years being locked away in a cage too small for his large body, eating his chakra, that drove him into insanity. After being suddenly release and his power returning to him in an instant, it overloaded him and he attacked.

Naruto sensed the truth from the great demon fox and felt sympathy for him. So he stroke up a deal with the fox which Kyuubi agreed too. Naruto would let the demon out from time to time, making a shadow clone for Kyuubi to inhabit on his own and Kyuubi wouldn't attack anyone and teach the blonde some techniques including both ninja and demonic. And so they're wonderful, though odd relationship began. Kyuubi suggested to Naruto to not reveal to anyone the boy's "true" self, I mean come on who would is that stupid and would ever wear that amount of orange. It was all a ploy because everyone thought Naruto was already demon so if they thought he was more powerful than what he shows; they would kill him without hesitation. So he plays the dumb card.

Naruto nodded in understanding, he knew how cruel the villagers were. He was glad he was able to make friends who actually like him but even then he never revealed who he was. He was afraid of losing the few people he could trust and love. He couldn't bear losing them; he doesn't know what he would do.

But we are getting side-tracked, anyways today Kyuubi was teach Naruto a demonic power which allows him to tap into Kyuubi's own demon charka and give him the ability to hear like a fox and to use his tails, up to the 8th one. He instructed Naruto what to do and they practice without using any charka until the fox-host got it right. He got the technique down and now it was time for the real deal. He did the sign and tapped into the fox's charka but something happened and he felt pain throughout his body. He vaguely heard Kyuubi yelled out Naruto's name before blacking out. When he woke, the first thing he noticed was that Kyuubi was nowhere to be seen (A/N: he was inhabiting a shadow clone's body). The second thing he noticed was that everything around him seemed bigger and sharper. He never had seen the world like this. He was able to hear a bird flapping its wings from up high in the sky; he could smell all the different scents around him, the grass, the trees, the animals, everything, and he could see as far as 3 miles away. It was amazing.

"Wow Kyuubi this is awesome!" he boy yelled out, he got up to explore more and see what else he could do but as soon as he stood up and started walking he fell to the ground.

"Huh? What the-?" he said and tried again but with the same result. "Why can't I walk?" he looked at his legs to see maybe he was tripping on something or his pants caught on something and gasped. His eyes widened and he yelled out a yowl. His legs weren't there; well they were but not the same human legs. They looked like an animal leg or rather paws. He went to cover his eyes, hoping it was just his eyes playing a trick but gasped again when he said his hands were paws and furry. He yelped and looked around for something he could use to see himself. With some effort he was able to walk to a nearby river and looked at his reflect. He gasped yet again when he saw that it wasn't his normal face staring back at him but the face of a fox. After moving and playing with the reflection, he finally accepted that he was the fox and wondered how the hell did this happen.

"_**Kyuubi? You there? What's going on?" Naruto said to his inner head. He was in his mindscape which wasn't the normal sewers and giant cage but a nice green field with flowers blooming, a giant solid tree as high as you could see, blue sky, the wind blow giving a slightly breeze though the land and a waterfall with water that seemed to be crystal. He looked around and saw a figured sitting under the tree. He ran to the figure, yelling out "Kyuubi!"**_

_**The figure was a good 6'3 when standing. It was obviously a male looking about late 20's, lean built with muscles, he had orangish-red hair with a pair of red fox ears with black tips. He wore a red, black and white kimono and had 9 red, black-tipped tails wrapped around him. His ears twitched when he heard his name and opened his eyes, which revealed red eyes. He looked at the person he called his name and saw Naruto.**_

"_**Naruto what happened?" he asked, seemingly confused as well.**_

"_**You tell me, I was doing the jutsu and blackout. I woke up to find myself a fucking fox" Naruto yelled.**_

"_**What?" he asked. Naruto looked perfectly normal but this was also Naruto's mind so whatever Naruto sees himself is what is portrayed. So Naruto looked liked himself but with added fox ears and tail. It was how Naruto saw himself a mix between the fox and his human self.**_

"_**Naruto you look fine"**_

"_**No look" the blonde said and a window opened where they both can see outside the mind and into reality. Kyuubi was able to see what Naruto was talking about and see he really was a full fox.**_

"_**What happened? I thought this was suppose to heighten my senses not turn me into a fox" Naruto said. He saw that Kyuubi didn't say anything. "uh Kyuubi?"**_

_**Naruto was suddenly attacked by Kyuubi who was hugging him and snuggled the young blonde, "You're so adorable!" he squealed in a very un-Kyuubi like. Naruto stuggled in the older fox's arms but soon gave up. After a bit Kyuubi let Naruto go. "Sorry you were just so cute" he said.**_

_**Naruto blushed, "Not cute" he mumbled under his breath but Kyuubi heard and smirked. "So anyway why am I like this?"**_

_**Kyuubi thought about it, "It could be that your normal human charka had a reaction to my own charka and the two fought each other. My charka being more powerful won the battle but had consequence from the fight and your body ending up like that."**_

_**Naruto nodded, "Sooo anyway I can change back?" he hoped there was a way to change back; he didn't want to be a fox forever.**_

"_**Nope sorry, I have no idea" Kyuubi said.**_

_**Naruto deadpanned, "WHAT? What do you mean you have no idea how to change me back?" Naruto screamed. **_

_**Kyuubi covered his ears, "geeze brat learn not to yell so loud. As I said I'm not sure how to change you back. But we will figure it out and who knows maybe it will wear off. By the mean time I suggest not going back to the village. I don't think they will be kind to you since you look like a fox" Kyuubi warned. **_

"_**No shit Kyuubi." Naruto pouted. "But where am I going to stay until then?"**_

"_**Beats me kid, but you might want to pay attention on what's going on in the world. See ya"**_

_**Suddenly Naruto was pulled away from his mind and back into the real world.**_

_**End of Flashback **_(I'm a clam)

* * *

><p>He cursed Kyuubi for not being much help and walked around aimlessly. He was thinking of ways he might be able to change back. He was far away from the village since he knew the villagers hated fox since the Kyuubi incident. They killed every fox surrounding the village and any survivors stayed clear of the village. It wouldn't be the best idea to go back to the village looking the way he does. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and walked into a bear trap. It snapped his leg, trapping his leg and prevented him from moving. He cried and mews pitifully at the pain and tried to pull it out but it hurt more when he moved so he stopped. He didn't know what to do but stay there and cry, hoping someone nice would save him.<p>

Time passed and he eventually passed out from stress and exhaustion. He was sleeping when he felt the pressure around his leg is released. He groggily opened his eyes and felt and saw his leg was free from the trap. He looked up at who was his savor but the sun behind him blocked out most of the persons looks, he could see orangeish spiky hair. But he could tell it was a man by their built and he smelt of rain, fresh grass and a hint of mint.

"Don't worry little one, I'll protect you" a soft but deep voice said. It calmed the fox and Naruto felt safe in the man arms. He nuzzled into the others chest and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira:<strong> There you go, Naruto is now a fox and someone found our beloved uke and taken him away

**Shadow:** Kyuubi is so un-Kyuubi like in this

**Mira:** Ah Shadow you grace me with your presence, and yes Kyuubi is very un-Kyuubi like leave me alone.

**Shadow:** He's suppose to be mean and scary.

**Mira:** Who says? Besides Kyuubi can have his moments where he's nice and kawaii like

**Shadow:** Whatever

**Mira:** You're mean, anyway who is this mysterious person? Will he save Naruto or destroy him? Until next time please review I want to guys to tell me how you like this so far.


	2. Team Hebi

**Team Hebi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything must I always repeat this.**

**Mira: **Here is my second chapter, sorry it took long school gets in the way and I also wanted to see how you guys reacted to this story so far. It seems that alot of you really like this pairing and want to see more so I shall continue.

**Maya:** I think they are a cute pairing and should be together

**Mira:** I agree though Jugo has anger problems with Naruto's calmness and all that he can be with Juugo

**Maya:** But Naruto can be annoying

**Mira:** but that won't make Juugo go into Hulk rage mode but tick him off maybe

**Maya:** I guess

**Shadow:** Oi you guys ever going to let me out -wrapped on post with chains-

**Mira:** Nope

**Shadow:** what did I fucking do this time?

**Mira:** nothing I just like tying you up when your asleep

**Shadow:** Bitch

**Mira:** That I am. Now everyone read the story oh on another note if you guys know good websites to get a Kisame costume please tell me. I'm dressing up as him for YAOI-CON and I need to get the stuff fast. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Juugo was a kind boy, he didn't want to hurt others but sometimes he would have fits of rage and when he realize what he has done it's too late. He even remembered during on fit of rage, he transformed into this monster creature and destroyed an entire village. He shuddered at the idea. These rage moments was the reason why he joined Orochimaru, he thought the snake-like man could cure him of his fits. But even with the years that had gone by, his fits were still there. He has gotten better at controlling his anger but it wasn't totally cured, luckily he has killed anyone. Kimimaro was able to help him with that. He was able to do what no other could do and calm the orange-headed boy. Especially when he found out that Orochimaru was using his DNA of transforming and giving it to people.<p>

He was happy that Orochimaru was dead and that he was with Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu. They knew what he was and didn't care, just that he was a powerful shinobi and can help achieve Sasuke's goal. He admits he does get in fights with Suigetsu well arguments but it's really nothing. Usually he ends up ignoring the water user which makes Suigetsu angry as hell.

He was walking around in a forest; he was tired of hearing Suigetsu complaining and Karin gushing over Sasuke. He didn't mind them or anything but sometimes it gets too much. It doesn't help that where they are staying at was one of Orochimaru's old hideout and it was underground. Juugo was a sort of free spirit where he loved nature and animals. He never told anyone but he could understand and talk to animals and they were his friends. Mostly the birds would come and see him when he's out in the open because they can easily get away if something happens while others could not. Right now he had three blue birds on his shoulders, tweeting away as Jugo listened and responded. They were talking about how the forest seemed unusually quiet this time of day and Jugo had to agree. He knew there were tons of animals around so it was weird to not hear many.

Another bird came soaring from the fly and down to Juugo. It flapped in front of him, making the orange-haired boy stop.

"What is it?" he asked the bird, seeing the distress. It was chirping rapidly, too fast for Juugo to understand. He caught the bird and pets it softly with one finger. "Calm down. Now tell me slowly."

It took a few seconds but the bird calmed down and told him. _"There's a little fox stuck in a bear trap you have to save it before he dies" _the bird said.

"A fox?"

"_Yes you must hurry to save it. If you don't it will die"_

"Why is it so important to hurry?"

"_The human village nearby don't like foxes, they killed every single one that was in their area. This fox must've accidently went in their territory. Please save it, it's just a chick…I mean kit, a child."_

Juugo nodded, "I'll ask more about why they kill foxes later for now I will save it" He followed the birds to where the fox was. He was furious, not enough to transform, that people would just exterminate a species. He will have to hear why they did so but even then he doubts it was a good enough reason. He understood that people must kill some animals to eat and live but not an entire species in one area.

It wasn't long before he found the fox in the bear trap. The fox was a beautiful gold-yellow color with white tipped ears and tail. Its right leg was caught in the trap and was bleeding from where the teeth had dug in. He rushed to the fox and traps and pried it open. He picked the little kitsune up and saw it moved and open its eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue he has ever seen, like the deep sea and sky. This fox could easily put those to shame.

"Don't worry little one, I'll protect you" he said softly not wanting to startle the fox. It understood him and fell asleep, nuzzling his chest. He smiled softly then looked at the leg. It was still bleeding but not life-threatening. He will have to fix it when he gets back to the hideout. He started walking back; the birds flew next to him.

"Thank you for helping me" he said to them. He was glad to get there in time before anyone or anything got to the fox. He was too innocent and cute looking to be killed. The birds nodded and flew off.

* * *

><p>Using his shinobe speed he was able to get to the hideout in 30 minutes. There were no guards or anything around because one the place was hidden and two, everyone can detect charka so they knew it wasn't an intruder. The hideout was a ruin of some kind of building or something. Juugo wasn't sure; it was made of stones and was a structure of some kind of building. He walked to a shine with a Buddha sitting. He placed his hand on the statues head and lifted it, as the head went back to reveal a seal underneath. He bit his thumb and pressed the blood on the seal. It soaked in the blood and the ground began to rumble.<p>

Juugo stepped back and watched as the ground opened to an underground tunnel. He walked down the stairs and once he stepped off the last step, the entrance disappeared leaving Jugo and the fox in darkness of the barely lit tunnel. He walked down the tunnel, that had so many twist and turns and hidden traps. Luckily Juugo knew all these and knew where to go.

He detects all the chakra's around and found the one he was looking for, Karin. She was their medic and could help clean and wrap the kitsunes leg. Because of the kit being so small and strength of the bear trap, Juugo has no doubt that the fox's leg is broken. It will need to be reset and mended. He walked to Karin whose chakra was also with Sasuke's and Suigetsu. He didn't want to reveal all of his teammates his newfound guest but he had no choice.

He got to them in no time. It was a training area and Sasuke was training with Suigetsu while Karin seemed to be just ogling Sasuke's shirtless body. Juugo rolled his eyes and walked closer to the group. They instantly stopped feeling Jugo's chakra.

"Hey Juugo!" Suigetsu yelled out. "I thought you were out doing your whole talking to the animal thing. Why are you back so early?"

"I ran into something" He trailed off and looked at the fox in his arms. Everyone looked at the bundle of golden fur.

Suigetsu looked at the animal, noticing it was a fox. "Aw it's so cute. Hey Karin why can't you be as cute at this fox?" he said looking at her.

Karin glared at him and punched him in the face. "Shut up you idiot"

Suigetsu rubbed his swollen cheek, "Geeze it was a joke" he said though thinking it was true. "Anyways why do you have a fox?"

"I found it in a bear trap and saved it but I think it's leg is broken" Juugo looked at Karin. "Can you check it and heal it?" he asked.

Karin hesitated for a second. "I'm not usually good with animals."

"I just need you to see if its leg is broken and reset it"

She nodded, "Ok I can do that" She walked to the two but jumped back in surprised.

Everyone looked at her, "What is wrong?" Juugo ended up asking.

She pointed a finger at the fox, "That fox has chakra"

Sasuke's interest was piqued. "Chakra? Are you sure Karin?"

She looked at Sasuke and nodded. "Yea I can sense the chakra in the fox. All living things have chakra but usually animals and plants are at a lower level than humans but this fox is on our level."

"It's is a jutsu?"

Karin knew what she meant and shook her head, "No I don't sense it being a person is disguise. It's just a fox with unusual chakra."

"Hn"

Juugo looked uncertain for a second, "Sasuke-sama can I keep it?" he asked.

"Hn, whatever do as you please. The fox might come in handy to us" he said and walked away.

Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu watched as Sasuke left the area. Juugo then turned to Karin, "Can you still heal him?"

She nodded, "Yea, follow me to the medic bay" She glared at Suigetsu. "And you stay here we don't need you around fish-breath"

"Hey I resent that. Just because my element is water doesn't mean I'm a fish" he retaliated.

"Yes it does!"

* * *

><p>Juugo looked between his two teammates as they continued to fight verbally before Karin started hitting Suigetsu. He shook his head and headed to the medic bay. Once he got there, it wasn't long before Karin showed up and got to work. She was able to reset the bone for it was indeed broken, disinfect it and wrap it up with a splinter to keep it straight. Juugo thanked her and started walking out.<p>

"Hey Juugo" she called out.

He stopped and looked at her, "Yes?"

"The fox is a male just in case you didn't know"

He nodded and left. They whole time the fox stayed asleep, Juugo was surprised he didn't wake up with the yelling. He got to his room and laid the fox down gently on his bed. He took the sheets of his bed and rearranged it to make a nest and then put the fox in the bundle of blanket. He got in bed and held the bundle to his chest. He lightly stroked the fox's head. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He kept stoking until he slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira:<strong> Well there you go, what's going to happen who know.

**Maya:** aw Juugo is so sweet

**Mira:** That he is

**Shadow:** LET ME GO!

**Mira:** Shut up and take it like a man

**Derek:** That's what she said

**Mira, Maya and Shadow:** -.-

**Mira:** really?

**Derek:** yes

**Mira:** ok...well everyone you know the routine review please. I will update Why does this always happens to me? soon so don't worry either tomorrow or next week I promise. You can kill me if I don't. Also remember I need help for my costume for YAOI-CON. Please help me.


	3. Naruto wakes up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the seme's do and they especially own Naruto.**

**Mira: **I'm so so sorry everyone that it took me so long to update. I had a very busy couple months, first it was being sick, then getting ready for Yaoi-Con and actually going there. Had to drive there with 4 other people, that took alot of out me. The whole Con took alot out of me just because I never traveled that far in a car before espeically will all those people.

**Maya: **hat was alot of people and getting everyones stuff into the car. Then trying to focus driving, all hetic.

**Mira:** Exactly. The Con was super fun I love it especially when the guys were taking off their clothes...-drools-

**Maya:** -snaps finger- Mira, Mira come back to me come back

**Mira:** -snaps out of it- huh? what? Oh yea sorry...just dreaming about that super tall Sweden guy and the Kakashi with his...bells -drools-

**Maya:** -smacks Mira- get out of it, I know they were hot but focus on the fic

**Mira:** ahem...right. Anyway the trip took alot of on me then finals came up for school and work. Just one big cluster fuck but I promise to update again. I'll update Why does this always happen to me? tomorrow and try to update this again tomorrow or Friday. So please everyone bare with me and I'm incredible sorry for not update don't kill me. Oh and if anyone was at Yaoi-con this year, send me a message I want to know if I saw you. I guarrentee you have seen me. My friends and I were one of the few that really stood out there.

* * *

><p><em>Animals talking<em>

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi talking/ Inner mind talking to Kyuubi**

Chapter 3: Naruto wakes up

* * *

><p>Naruto was in a daze. He felt warm and comfortable where he was and snuggled into the warmth. His pillow was really warm and harder than he remembered. His eyes opened and he saw a chest, eyes moving up he saw a person. Naruto totally let out a manly squeak and backed away from the huge person only to fall off the bed and hit the ground. He cried out in pain as his leg hit the ground none too softly. This whine cause Jugo to sprang up from his slumber. He looked and saw that his fox friend was no longer on the bed; he looked down to the side and saw the little one on the ground, whining in pain. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked the fox up. "You shouldn't have tried to leave, little one. You are still injured" Jugo said softly to not startle the fox.<p>

Naruto looked up at this person. _"Holy shit you are huge!"_ Naruto said.

Jugo blinked at the fox. "I did not expect that answer"

"_Why are you so bigger than I am?"_

"Because you're a fox and I am human?" Jugo said more confused.

"_What?" _Naruto yelled and squirmed out of the orange-hair man's grip and fell to the bed. He scrambles away and saw a mirror. He ran to it, ignoring the pain in his leg. He stood in front of the mirror and his eyes widened. It wasn't a dream, it was real he really was a fox. _**"Damn it I thought it was a dream" **_Naruto thought.

Jugo blinked and looked at the fox in confusion. "Are you ok?" he walked towards it.

He looked at the male. _"Yea...yea I'm ok. Wait how can you understand me?"_

"I can understand and talk to animals"

That made sense to Naruto. Wait the man said animal so he doesn't know that he is really a person, this can work in his favor if he hides who he is. While Naruto was thinking things over, Jugo picked up the fox and cradle him in his arms being careful not to hurt the little animal's leg.

"Does that scare you?" Jugo asked him.

Naruto blinked, getting out of his musing and looked at the orange-haired giant which he noticed he was in his arms. Naruto shook his head. _"No it doesn't just kind of weird I guess. Never knew someone who could talk to animals" _he said and thought **"Except for Kiba with Akamaru and Shino with his bugs" **Jugo nodded, there weren't many who could talk to animals and the ones who could, could only talk to one like cats or dogs not every single animal.

"_What's your name?" Naruto then asked._

"Jugo. Do you have a name little fox?"

"_Of course I do it's Naru-"he_ cut himself off almost exposing who he really was.

"Naru?"

Naruto knew he couldn't take it back so he had no choice but to go with it. _"Hai my name is Naru."_

"Are you hungry Naru?"

It seemed that his stomach knew what the other was talking about because it made itself known by growling. Naruto blushed in embarrassment. _"I guess I'm a little hungry" _he said shyly.

Jugo nodded, "alright I'll take you to the kitchen and we will find something to eat" and headed out his bedroom. They walked down the hallways, turning right or left when a corner was by. Naruto looked at everything. He didn't see an ounce of sunlight or windows. It reminded him a lot like Orochimaru's lair when they first went to retrieve Sasuke. He looked up at Jugo.

"_Where are we?" _

"A hideout for me and my comrades. It's underground so our enemies cannot find us"

"_Oh I see. Why do you guys need to hide?" _

"Because there are many people after us and after the powers we possess"

"_Powers?"_

"Each one of comrades and me has a special power and many ninjas would do anything to possess them"

"_Oh like you can talk to animals?"_

"Sort of." He didn't want to tell Naru about his monster form because he thought that would scare the fox away. They soon arrived at the kitchen. "Ah we're here" When they arrived in the kitchen they were met by Suigetsu and Karin.

"Hey there Jugo" Suigetsu said waving at the orange-hair boy. He then saw the golden fox in the giant's arms. "I see the little guy is awake"

Jugo nodded, "His name is Naru and he seems to be doing fine now. A little startled at first when he woke up."

Suigetsu laughed, "I bet everything must be new to him"

"_You have no idea" _Naruto thought.

Jugo sat down at a nearby chair. He place Naru on top of the table where everyone was seated at. Naru looked at the two new people he never met. He looked at the male, Suigetsu. The male reminded Naruto of Kisame from the Akatsuki but better and less scary except those razor sharp teeth. He then looked at the female whose name he didn't know. She reminded him of Sakura, oh how he missed her and everyone else back at the village. He looked down and his ears drooped in sadness.

"Aw you poor dear" Karin said and took Naruto in her arms and hug the sad fox. "Don't be sad" she cooed.

Suigetsu and Jugo blinked at Karin's show of affection, the only one she ever show affection was towards Sasuke and even that was obsessive fan girl affection. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Suigetsu yelled.

Karin glared at the sharp-teeth boy. "Shut your trap, can't you see Naru is depressed and need some loving. Now shut up or I'll beat you to a pulp" she continued to cuddle the soft-fur fox.

"_Man she is a lot like Sakura" Naruto_ thought and tried to get out of her grasp.

Jugo wasn't sure what to do. Suigetsu glared back at Karin, "And can't you see that Naru doesn't want to be near you. See he's trying to get out of your grasp right now. Face it the fox doesn't like you Karin just like certain raven we all know."

Karin glared at Suigetsu, "Take that back "she said menacingly.

"You're the only one too blind to see that he doesn't like you"

"THAT'S IT!" She threw a kunai at him which Suigetsu dodged. She places the fox gently on the table. "Stay here sweetie I have to go kill and fry up some fish. Now get over here so I can kick your ass fish-breath!" She chased after the white haired

* * *

><p>Naruto blinked, wondering what the hell was going on. He looked at Jugo for answered but the other just shrugged. <em>"Will Suigetsu be ok?" <em>Naruto asked sitting down in front of him.

"Yea they always do this kind of stuff" Jugo answered. "Now what do you want to eat?"

"_Ramen!" _he chirped happily.

Jugo raise an eyebrow, "Ramen? I thought foxes ate meats and berries, not ramen."

"_Shit! I got to come up with an excuse now." _The fox thought. He looked at Jugo going through the cabinets. "Well…you see...ah...I was in a village and I was looking for something to eat. I happen to smell something good and followed it. It was this soup with noodles in it, at first I didn't want to eat it but I was so hungry I couldn't help it. It was so good, better than anything I ever eaten and I sort of got hooked on it" he lied and looked away shyly.

Jugo listened to the story and believed him. He understood that wild animals will go into human settlement in search of food since human are the one who usually take animals main food source. There was no way around it.

"Ah I see. I know a few that are like you, liking certain human food more than nature." He looked for some ramen not only for the fox but himself as well. Luckily there were a few from when they last got supplies from the last village they were at. He heated up some water and poured the ramen in separate bowls. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, glad the other bought his story. He watched Jugo make their ramen, his mouth watered at the thought of the precious ramen.

It wasn't long before the water was boiling and he poured in the bowls, and then covered the bowls so it would soak the dry ramen. The process took three minutes. Once it was done he places the bowls at the table, one for himself and the other for Naru. "Let it cool before you eat it" Jugo told the fox and picked his chopsticks up, getting some of the noodles on it and blew to cool it down. When it was cooled enough he placed them in his month and chewed.

Naruto looked at his bowl and wished he had hands so he could use the chopsticks but he didn't want to give himself away. After all how many foxes do you see using chopsticks to eat. He blew on the ramen to cool it down. He thought it was cooled enough and tried to eat it but burnt his tongue.

"Ow" Naruto yelped out and his tongue hanged out.

Jugo looked at the other and felt bad for him. He got a bowl of cold water and placed it next the Naru's bowl of ramen. "Here this should help"

Naruto stuck his tongue in the water and it helped a bit. He took his tongue out and looked at Jugo. "Thank you"

"No problem. Here let me help you eat" Jugo got some of Naru's noodles and blew on it. He then moved it too Naru, "Here"

Naruto looked at the noodles and then at Jugo, "Thank you" he said and ate them, moaning at the taste. Jugo lightly chuckled and got more. They repeated the process until all of Naruto's ramen was gone except for the soup part. By now it was cool enough so Naruto was able to drink it. Jugo finished his and took the empty bowls and placed them in the sink.

"_That was really good. What are you going to do now?" _Naruto asked.

"Hmm what would you like to do?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. _"I don't care. Can't really do much with this bum leg."_

Jugo nodded, "Well I need to see someone then we can go outside ok?"

"OK" Jugo picked Naru up and headed out. They moved throughout the hideout, surprising to not meet up with Suigetsu and Karin fighting. They finally reached two massive doors. Jugo pushed at the doors and they both opened. They revealed a room, barely lit by the torches around it. At the end of the room in front of them stood a snake-like statue and at the base was a person, by the looks a male. Naruto looked at the room, glad that his eyesight allowed him to see clearly in the room.

"What is it you want Jugo?" a deep voice said. Naruto turned his head to the voice and saw the person at the base. His eyes widen, _"No it can't be" _he thought and the person lifted his head and stared at the two revealing two Sharingan eyes. _"Sasuke"_

* * *

><p><strong>Mira:<strong> So there you go. I'm sorry if it isn't the greatest. I'm still trying to get out of my funk. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again I'll try to put another up by this weekend except for Saturday and Sunday for obvious reasons...

**Nikki:** NEW YEARS!

**Mira:** Yes New Years and I plan to get plastered...or something close to it. Sucky part I have to work Sunday :( ah well hangover will make it interesting. And remember if you were at Yaoi-Con please message me ^^. My friends and I plan to go next year 2012 and also to Comic-con in phoneix, AZ 2012 so maybe if you guys are interesting we can meet up there. I love meet new people ^^. UNtil next time see ya and remember to review please.


	4. The Lie

Chapter 4: The Lie

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Mira: **Hi everyone...well this is awkward...I promised to update soon but failed didn't I? -anime sweatdrop- I'm really sorry I haven't updated and it was beacause I was in the hospital twice. One was for a fractured wrist, no big deal right and the other was for the psychiatric hospital. A new personality arose and it is not a nice one. He came out during a night with my friends and they told me that I just started laughing creepily and kept talking about hurting myself and figure out different ways to do so. The started saying how I should hurt others and possible start a huge car crash. It was apparently reall bad and scared the fuck out of everyone. A while back I told my friends that if I ever got out of control or anything they are allowed to contain me in any way. This one was so bad they had to knock me out. I went to the hospital and because of the seriousness of this new personality I had to stay they until I was dub safe to leave, which took nearly 2 months. I had to see several psychiatrist to try to get to the bottom of this new personality. Sadly the only information anyone was able to get including myself was that it's a guy, won't tell us his name or anything else but he gave out only one vital information, the docs told me he said that no one has to worry about that preppy bitch again and her screams were music to his ears. We all figured that the one he was talking about is Ichigo since no one has heard from her inside and out. So yea he sounded like a twisted fuck, but he hasn't shown himself in over a month so I got released but I'm being monitor just in case and taking some meds. It fucking sucks but understandable.

So yea there you go...yea...anyway I felt bad for not being able to tell you guys this before since they didn't allow me a computer which I felt like I was going to die without it but no that I'm back home and have my laptop again I decided to be awesome and write two chapters of this story for you. Yay!Enjoy

* * *

><p>Naruto's body shook. The last time he saw Sasuke was when he and team Kakashi infiltrated Orochimaru's hideout and Sasuke almost attacked him. He briefly wondered where Orochimaru was. It wasn't a bad thing that he didn't see the snake-like man but he wondered why. He might have to con an answer out of Juugo later for it.<p>

A burst of energy exploded through his body at seeing his best friend/brother and before he knew it he was running towards Sasuke as fast as he could, well with a bum leg he tried.

"_Sasuke I found you!" _Naruto thought to himself.

But before he could even get to the red-eye man a kunai shot at it and landed in front of him, barely missing his head. Naruto yelped as he stopped quickly so he didn't get hit by the weapon and looked at Sasuke with fearful eyes.

Sasuke glared at the fox that was running towards him, briefly wondering why it was coming for him. He looked up at Juugo, raising his eyebrow.

"Why did it run at me?" he asked.

Juugo shook his head, not knowing the answer. "I don't know Sasuke. Maybe you looked familiar and he mistaken you as someone else."

Sasuke looked back at the fox, who was frozen in fear it seems but still looking at him. "There is only one person I could ever be mistaken of and I doubt this fox would run to him." Of course he was speaking about his brother Itachi and everyone in the room knew that. He got up and walked over to the fox, picking it by the scruff. He held it so he was looking at it right in the eyes.

"Why did you run at me?" he asked it, as if trying to look into it.

The fox gave out a mew like noise but didn't say anything; it wasn't like Sasuke could understand. Sasuke 'Hm' it and tosses it at Juugo, who thankfully caught the young fox.

Sasuke looked at Juugo, "Keep that thing on a leash or something" he said. "Now go away I need to train more."

* * *

><p>Juugo nodded and left the room with Naruto safely in his arms. Once they were further away, Juugo stopped and looked down at Naruto. He held Naruto out with his hands under the fox armpits.<p>

"Why did you go after Sasuke-sama like that?" he asked.

Naruto didn't answer; he didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell the orange-haired man that he was from the leaf village and was once Sasuke's friend. That would obviously ruin his cover up.

"_**Shit Kyuubi what do I say? I know he won't leave me alone until I answer him."**_Naruto asked.

"**Just say that you are a fox demon and you're father or something told you about someone who looked like Sasuke and you thought it was him. The whole fox demon will also explain to the others as to why you have chakra."**

"_**Wait they know I have chakra?"**_

"**Oh yea you were passed out during that time." Kyuubi said seemingly in thought. He looked back at Naruto, "While you were passed out, I was still conscious. I wanted to make sure you were safe and I watch as Juugo took you here. They had that chick, Karin I think her name was, check you out. Apparently she's also a medical-nin and she found out you had chakra. That didn't sit well with Sasuke and he wanted to kill you, thinking you could be a spy."**

"_**Kill me?"**_

"**But obviously he didn't, Juugo and the others saved you."**

"_**I have to really thank them for that. Ok I will tell Juugo what you suggest."**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the real world, Juugo stared at the fox, wondering what was going on. After he asked his question the fox went limp and was spacing out. He knew the other was awake but not there mentally. This was making him slightly worried about Naru. He brought the fox to his chest and cuddled it. "Are you ok Naru?"<p>

Naru shook his head and looked up at Juugo with his big blue eyes. _"Yea sorry about that I got lost in thought." _He said. _"The reason why I went after…that man was because I thought he was someone. You see I'm a fox demon and my brother, Kyuu, well he's more like my mother than brother…" _When he said that Naruto heard a distinct **'****asshole' **from the older fox which made Naruto giggle. Juugo who heard it just thought Naru was remembering something from this so called Kyuu and calling him mother. It would be funny he figured.

"…_Anyway he told me about this guy that really looked like the one you called Sasuke and I thought it was him so…"_

"So he went after him. Was he a bad person you wanted to attack or good?" Juugo asked.

Naruto's ear pin slightly, "Both. He was a really good person but another evil man corrupted him and he turned bad."

Juugo could feel the sadness from the fox and knew whoever Sasuke's look alike was, was obviously very precious to this fox or at least the fox demons.

"I'm sorry I wish I could help you."

Naruto shook his head, "its ok." Juugo was such a sweet person he could help but give the other a lick on the nose. Juugo blinked, surprised by the action but smiled and pet Naruto. This sweet moment was ruined by a growling noise. Both looked surprise before looking at Naruto's stomach that was growling.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

"We just ate an hour ago and you ate more than anyone"

"I get hungry easily?"

Juugo sighed, "Ok I'll take you to get something to eat again"

* * *

><p>After taking Naruto to get something to eat the second time, they found Karin and Suigetsu, the male looking a bit beaten up but not by much. Juugo told the two why Karin was able to detect chakra in Naru, and it made sense to the two that Naru was a fox demon as demons have chakra. They talked for a while before Juugo happening to mention that they saw Sasuke in the training room, to which Karin ran off to watch. Suigetsu shook his head and made a crude remark of Karin being a succubus.<p>

Suigetsu had nothing better to do so he talked about his life; Juugo knew little about it so the new information was nice to hear. Naruto was listen closely to the white-blue haired boy, not for information but because the boy's life and stories were exciting. He didn't approve that the other stole Zabuza's sword and made it known by biting him making the boy yelp in pain and glaring at the fox. Suigetsu looked at Juugo for an answer to which the orange-haired boy asked Naru.

Juugo then told Suigetsu what the fox said about it being wrong to steal from someone's grave, that fox demons take death seriously, Kyuubi told him that.

"Sorry man I didn't know" Suigetsu said then grinned. "But can't change the past now can I? So this sword is staying with me."

Naru swat him with his tail then went back to Juugo. He listened to the rest and he was glad the two didn't expect or pressure the fox to tell about his life.

Before they knew it, it was night time though being underground it was hard to tell. Naruto was exhausted by the day's events and everything he learned. As he slept next to Juugo his mind wondered how long he will stay here and if he will ever go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira:<strong> So there you have it and as a added bonus I have a next chapter up. A two-fer so go read it now. But before you do concering my other story I will try to update asap but with the new meds I'm taking I'm not sure how they will turn out... :/


	5. Juugo goes bonkers Naruto saves

Chapter 5: Juugo goes bonkers Naruto saves

**Disclaimer: The things I would do if I owned this but sadly I don't own Naruto. :'( **

**Mira: **So here's my next chapter as promise. It's much longer than the last one and you get to see a special surprise...kind of. Anyway these new meds are making me tired and shit and don't feel like interacting much. So read and enjoy X3

* * *

><p>The days went by that Naruto lived with Juugo and the others and he soon realized it's been a whole month he lived with them. A month that he was turned into a fox and a month that he was away from home. He wondered if anyone missed him or even looking for him back home. He missed everyone, Kakashi-sensei, Yamoto-sensi, baa-chan, hell he even missed Sai. His depression was evident to everyone and they all tried to help him and making him happy again, well except Sasuke Naruto barely saw him.<p>

The others thought that maybe he missed his home and family, but when confronted Naru about it he accidently let it slip out that he didn't have any family except for Kyuu. This saddens everyone even Suigetsu whom was thought to not openly express his feelings and Karin was seen crying because she was able to feel what Naru was feeling. Juugo spent a lot of time with Naruto, taking care of him and everything. When Juugo had to train, Naru would watch him and even the other two train by themselves or even together.

Kyuubi told Naruto from being able to see what he saw, that the three were strong ninjas and had a lot of potential. One day a stray kunai headed at Juugo who was too busy to notice it but Naruto had. He sprung into action, running as fast as he can and jumped in the air to catch the weapon before it hit Juugo. Everyone was surprised by it and Juugo thanked Naruto for saving him. Naruto smiled and said he couldn't let the other get hurt; he was too precious to the fox.

At that comment Juugo blushed, something he didn't know he could do and told the fox he was special to him also. Naruto grinned and yelped happily. Everyone saw what Naruto did, catching the kunai in his mouth, including Sasuke who was hiding. Sasuke came out in the open and looked at the fox then at Juugo. Sasuke was more convinced that the fox was a person hiding and was ready to strike the fox until the other three humans stood in front of Naruto and stops Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. "This proves he's a ninja or associated with one."

Juugo shook his head, "He's not a ninja, and there is a really good explanation as to why he caught the kunai and why he has chakra."

"And what would that be?"

Suigetsu pitched in before Juugo could answer, "He's a fox demon."

Sasuke looked mildly surprised and raised an eyebrow at this. "A fox demon?"

Everyone nodded, "demons have chakra and are able to do many things as ninja's could even have a human form." Karin explained.

"I know about demons Karin" he said almost harshly. "But as I know fox demons except Kyuubi were all exterminated." He looked down at Naruto.

Naruto shied away from Sasuke's glare and looked up at Juugo, he said something to Juugo. Sasuke looked now at Juugo.

"He said other than Kyuubi, he is the last one. Everyone else in the fox demon clan was killed by humans because of what happened with Kyuubi. He only survived because he was so small; he could hide where no one would even think to look."

Sasuke gave one last hard look at Naruto, "Sounds reasonable." He then looked at Juugo. "He could be useful to us in the future, start training him."

"Yes Sasuke-sama" Juugo answered.

"Another thing why hasn't he shown his human form?"

Naruto said something to Juugo and Juugo told Sasuke, "His chakra was drained by running and fighting for his life and being injured. He doesn't know when or if he will ever be able to reveal it."

"Hn. Try to get him to the point where he can, he can be more useful human than fox." Sasuke then turn and left the room.

Everyone let out a breath of relief and turn to the fox, hugging him and comforting him after telling them he had no one in the world. It was then they realized that Naruto's leg was all healed up and took off the splint and bandages off. After they did that, they started training again but this time including Naruto, who happily joined them and seemed to be a natural.

* * *

><p>They trained hard with each other and with Naruto; Naruto showed what he can do though not any jutsus because he couldn't form the signs. But he was fast and caught all the weapons and able to sense any attacks and dodge them. After the long day of training everyone was tired and hungry, unfortunately Naruto ate everything they had and they needed to restock their supply. Sasuke told the four to go into the nearest town and get the supplies so they did.<p>

Naruto clung onto Juugo's back as they jumped from tree to tree at incredible speeds to reach the nearest town. It took them about 30 minutes to get there and from what Naruto could tell it was a small village with no ninja except those passing through. Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu were each given a list of items to get and went their separate ways to find them. Naruto obviously went with Juugo and helped him pick out the items, even helping him haggle prices to get them cheaper. Naruto could tell that Juugo wasn't use to being in the marketplace and buying things because some of the items he almost way over-paid them from what they were really worth. Luckily the fox helped him from getting scammed and even lowering prices that seemed fair. Juugo was really thankful for the fox helping him; it was true he didn't have much experience in these things.

They got everything they needed and stopped at a stall to get something to eat but it wasn't just them there, someone was watching the two. When they exited the stall and went in search for Karin and Suigetsu, Naruto's ear twitched and without looked back he knew what was happening.

"_Hey Juugo, we are being followed"_ Naruto said.

"I know I can feel it too" Juugo whispered back to Naruto. He led them away from town so one can get in the line of fire. When they were far enough and deserted area, Juugo stopped and turned around facing the ones who were following them. It was two male shinobie's; both their faces were covered and no distinguish marks to help identifying them.

"You're a wanted man." One said holding a piece of paper out to show, the paper was a wanted picture of Juugo on it and a price.

"And we have come to collect." The other said and immediately ran at them in attack.

Juugo was ready and dodged their attacks by jumping backwards, Naru jumped off of Juugo and onto the sidelines. Juugo really didn't want to fight them because if he did then he would become that monster again and destroy everything. Some part of his wouldn't care but Naru was here and he certain didn't want to hurt the fox or have him see what Juugo really was. He cared deeply about how Naru sees him and about the fox himself.

The two men kept attacking Juugo who kept dodging. He knew this was going nowhere and he had to do something to win this fight. Naruto watched the fight from the sidelines, growling in frustration.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gah I have to do something. Why isn't Juugo attacking back?" <em>Naruto thought. Finally he had enough of just sitting on the side and ran at the two men. He jumped in the air and chomped down on one of the men's arm who was about to throw a kunai.

"Ow what the fuck?" he man screamed and then looked at his arm to see the fox. "Why you little bastard" he strikes at Naruto but the fox let go and got away from him. He stood in a fighting stance in front of Juugo facing the two enemies. He growled lowly, his hackles were raised; eyes leered and tail swishing back and forth angrily.

Naruto strikes first and went after the two; he was able to distract them by biting and scratching at them. He wished he could do more and he could, Kyuubi told him he has powers in this body, demon powers but apparently they are blocked right now and Kyuubi is trying to unblock it. He was thinking too much that he didn't notice a fist coming at him and punching him in the side, sending him flying into a tree. The ninja was an earth elemental and surrounded his arm and hand in rock-iron armor before punching Naruto, making it even more effective. Naruto whimper as he hit the tree and passed out.

Juugo's eye widen at seeing the fox he love and cherish get attacked. He rushed over to the fox and carefully touched him.

"_No, no, no please let him be ok. Don't let him be dead. Please he is all I have left" _Juugo thought to himself.

Naru was so lifeless, he wasn't moving and it didn't look like he was breathing. This made Juugo's mind go blank, the only true friend he had was dead. His eyes changed the sclera turned black and his once red eye color turned yellow. His skin started tuning dark on his right side and soon he let out a roar of rage. He turned to face the enemy who gasped at his appearance. They could feel the evil intent and tried to make a run for it but were cut off by Juugo attack them. He was in a partial transformation, his right arm morphed into a huge axe bladed and strikes at the ninjas. They tried to defend themselves but were no match for the new him and died quickly. But it wasn't enough for Juugo, overcome with pain and anger he set his new sights on the village.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. _"Ow fuck I feel like something hit me" _Naruto said to himself.

"**Something did hit you, you idiot." Kyuubi said back. **

"_**Smart-ass" Naruto replied back.**_

"**Hey kid I think you should get up, you buddy is going on a rampage. He thinks you're dead."**

"_**Huh?" **_Naruto got up and looked around. He didn't see Juugo at first but soon caught his hair color but something seemed different until he saw the changed.

"_**What happened to him?"**_

"**He was with Orochimaru, remember? He must've gotten a cursed seal too. The killer intent coming off him is intense."**

"_**Oh shit I forgot about that."**_

"**You better go after him, it looks like he killed those two who attacked us and is going after the village."**

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't let that happened, he had to bring Juugo back to normal. He got up with some effort, his body hurting bad from getting hit but he couldn't stop. He ignored his pain and rushed after Juugo.<p>

"_Juugo stop please!" _Naruto yelled but Juugo didn't seem to hear. Juugo started attacking the village, destroying everything in sight. Suigetsu and Karin arrived at the scene but knew better to stay out of the way. They wondered what had set Juugo off to transform partial and attack the village.

Naruto then saw Juugo about to attack some people, he knew from encountering other cursed seals people that they could easily kill people.

"_No I have to protect them. I have to protect everyone, what kind of Hokage will I be if I can't protect anyone? I have to stop Juugo and protect him too because he still needs protecting!" _Naruto said to himself and soon his body glowed white as he got closer to the group. Juugo raised his hand up to strike.

"_NO!" _Naruto yelled out, transforming in a human like self. His hair was yellow like before but had red streaks and tips with a pair of fox ears on top. His whisker marks were gone, his body tone and muscled and he had two tails to match his ears, thankfully he had some pants on but no shirt. He looked almost like a different person. Naruto stopped the attack as Juugo's hand was coming down. The villagers ran off after Naruto stopped Juugo. Suigetsu and Karin's eye widen at seeing Naru's transformation.

Naruto against his better judgment hugged Juugo tight and started crying for reasons he wasn't sure. His head barely reached Juugo's chin.

"Juugo please stop this isn't you. You're not like this. You don't like hurting anyone; you are a nice, sweet person so please come back to me."

Juugo stood there, his transformation slowly receding until his skin was back to normal and then finally his eyes. He blinked and looked around wondering where he was, not remembering much. He then felt a weight against him and something wet. The orange-haired man looked down and saw a pair of fox ears on top of a head of hair. Naruto moved his face away from Juugo's chest and looked up at the man.

Juugo gasped looking into the depths of such blue eyes, when at first he didn't know who this person was after looking into those eyes he knew who it was. Juugo has never seen such a beautiful person in all his life.

"Naru" he said softly his hand reaching up to touch Naruto's cheek. Juugo has never seen such a beautiful person in all his life.

Naruto smiled brightly making Juugo suck in air at the beautiful scene. "Juugo you're back. I'm so happy!" he glomped the other, making them fall to the ground with Naruto on top. Juugo blushed deeply at the position they were in but Naruto didn't seem to notice it.

Suigetsu and Karin walked up to the scene, coming out of their hiding place. "Um can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" Suigetsu asked. "How are you human…ish?"

Naruto tilts his head making everyone said inwardly 'cute'. "Human?" he said confused then looked down and notices that he was human. He had arms, hands, leg and a tail? Wait two tails? He touched his head and felt ears. After realizing all that he passed out.

"Did he seriously just pass out?" Suigetsu asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira:<strong> Well there you go, Naruto's back to his human self sort off. In the next chapter it will be explained why he looks different than his normal self. And Juugo went ape-shits but Naruto was able to bring him back, does this mean something? You all know damn straight it does. I gave so many hints. Well until next time review please ^^


	6. Back to normal, somewhat

Chapter 6: Back to normal...somewhat

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination ^^**

**Mira:** Hey everyone, here is my next chapter. I will get my chapter for my other story up probably some time next week since it will be my spring break. Fucking pills are messing me up but luckily the docs altered it so I'm better ^^.

**Maya:** It was weird not being in contact with you

**Mira:** Holy Shit you're here!

**Maya:** Yea and now we can interact unlike last time.

**Mira:** Any news about you-know-who?

**Maya:** Voldemort?

**Mira:** -.- really?

**Maya:** haha sorry had to do it but no, no word

**Mira:** that's good I guess. Anyway we should get on with the story so everyone enjoy

* * *

><p>Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo looked at the passed out Naru who collapsed in Juugo's hold. Juugo held the half-fox close, rearranging him so he was holding the fox bridal style and stood up. Suigetsu rested his sword over his right shoulder and looked at the two.<p>

"I can't believe he passed out because he turned human." He said.

"It must've been a shock to him" Karin said. "Who knows how long he was stuck as a fox or if he ever learned to be partial human. No one knows much if anything about the demons. Especially since every time they come into contact with humans, we kill them."

"Good point."

"No one will ever touch him, they will have to go through me" Juugo growled, making the other two blink and look at him oddly. The only time he ever growled was when he was in his other form but now he wasn't showing any signs of that. Juugo was still a mystery.

Suigetsu looked around and saw the villagers coming out, seeing the threat gone and they were none too happy. "We should probably get going, they looked pissed and we don't need old Juugo here to go on a rampage again."

"I think you're right, let's go" Juugo answered and took off, being careful to not wake up Naru. They traveled back to the base but being a little slower than normal just because Juugo didn't want to disturbed the fox and have him wake up and freak out again. It still didn't take long to get there but the sun was setting, still the fox didn't stir. The three went their separate ways to their rooms, but not before putting away the supplies they got. They had enough to last about a month, including Naru's appetite.

Juugo took Naru to his…no their room and laid him on the bed. It was going to be a tight fit but both could fit on the bed. The orange-haired boy yawned, feeling tired usually he's not tired this soon or fast but because of his little encounter at the village, his energy has been drained. He got into bed, being careful of Naruto and snuggled in. He pulled the covers over the two and held Naru tight against his own body and couldn't help but breathing in the fox's scent, it smelled like ramen and something else, something sweet but he couldn't put his finger on it. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, having the best sleep he has since he was born.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up a few hours later, surprised by feeling another heat next to him. He saw that it was Juugo but this time the other didn't look so big well not bigger than last time. He remembers what happened and had to stop himself from gasping. He looked down and saw his hands, he was indeed human again. With some effort he was able to get out of Juugo's ridiculous grip and out of bed. Quietly he went into the conjoining bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked so different and wondered why.<p>

"**That would be me kit" **Kyuubi answered.

"_**What do you mean? And how did I become human again…well part human" Naruto asked joining Kyuubi in his mind.**_

"**I figured with that Uchiha here, he would recognize you if you looked like your normal self so I modify you some. Now he would just think you looked like you're usually self but not be, another person understands?"**

_**Naruto blinked, "Uhh…sure?"**_

**Kyuubi groaned and placed his head in his hands, "Stupid kit" he muttered. "Uchiha won't know you are really you but only somewhat look like you but you'll be someone else."**

**Naruto blinked again. Kyuubi grunted in frustration, "Damn it I think you hit you head when you fainted."**

"_**Well maybe if you spoke in Japanese I would understand you."**_

"**We're talking in English"**

"_**Oh right um can you explain again?" he asked sheepishly.**_

"**I'll see if I can dumb in down…Uchiha would recognize you if you looked like yourself right?" He waited for the nod that Naruto understood. "Right so I altered your look so he wouldn't recognize you and therefore kill you understand?"**

"_**Ok I understand now but doesn't explain why I'm like this now"**_

"**I'm guess whatever affected you when this first happen wore off but because you were a fox for so long it gave you some permanent attachments."**

"_**Wait so you mean I'll have these forever?" Naruto tugged on his ears which was a bad idea since it sent pain through his body and he muttered an 'Ow' after.**_

"**As far as I know…yes…but it's not a bad thing"**

"_**Name one good thing from this."**_

"**You're down right fuckable now."**

"_**Kyuubi you pervert!"**_

"**I'm just speaking the truth kit. In your normal form you were fuckable but now with the ears and tail you're cute, fuckable and sexy all over. Did you know that demons use their partner's tails as leverage when they are mating, it increases the pleasure…"**

_**Naruto put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes, "I'm not listening…lalalalala" trying to block out Kyuubi's perverted fact. He cut off the mind link and returned to the normal world.**_

* * *

><p>"Fucking fox and his pervertedness." Naruto said and looked himself over. He decided to take a shower since he hadn't had a real one since he has been here, sure he gave himself a bath using his tongue like Kyuubi said but it wasn't the same. He turned the water onto the shower, waiting for it to get to the right temperature before stepping in after shedding his clothes. He cleaned his body with soap, shampoo and conditioner; pay more attention to cleaning his tails and ears since Kyuubi said those especially his tail gets dirty easy. Once he was all done he got out and dried himself.<p>

Naruto cursed when his tails got all poofed out and fluffy. He grumbled as he tried to straight it down ignoring the laughter in his head from one giant fox. After 10 minutes he finally tamed the beast that was his tails. He exited out of the bathroom quietly and remembered he had no clothes to wear; he cursed again and looked around. He found some of Juugo's clothes though they were a little big, in fact one of Juugo's shirts went down to his thigh. He put on a pair of boxers and a black top. He couldn't even put pants on because they were way too big.

Soon the golden fox's stomach made itself known with a grumble and he decided to go out to seek some food. Luckily he remembered the way from when he was a fox. It didn't take the fox long before he reached the kitchen and no one was there. He smiled, "I think I'm going to make something big" he said to himself.

"**Just don't burn anything down."**

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked through the fridge, freezer and cabinets for the ingredients. Once he had them all he started to cook. Within minutes the aroma of food was lingering in the air and drifted down the halls of the base, getting through the doors and into their victims nose.

* * *

><p>Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin and even Sasuke inhaled the heaven scent and woke up. Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin got out of their bed and quickly got dressed and followed the scent. They arrived at the kitchen where they saw their table piled with food like bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, sausages, hash browns, potatoes O'Brian, different juices and more. They then looked up to the one cooking all this and saw a blondish hair fox boy over the stove, flipping some pancakes. The shirt he wore barely covered his boxers so it made it look like all he was wearing was the shirt and with his tail it made it rised up a bit, giving everyone a look of his legs and just a little ass.<p>

Juugo was having an internal battle in his head at seeing the other. _"Must not fuck him...but he's so cute...but he's a fox...fox demon its totally ok to fuck him...so cute...so sexy...no must resist at least for now..." _Juugo shifted a little to hide the bludge that was growing in his pants, luckily his pants were baggy enough to hide and no one noticed.

Naruto finished putting the last pancake on the plate and turned around. His eyes widen at the sight of the three but that went away and he smiled.

"Breakfast is ready. Hope you guys are hungry." He said and set the plate of pancakes down at the table.

Suigetsu blinked, "Did you make all this?"

Naruto frowned and gave him a deadpan look. "No my fairy godmother came by a visit and I wished all this up."

Suigetsu frowned slightly before smiling and laughing. "Ha-ha you're alright" he said and sat down, immediately started eating. "Man this is really good."

Karin and Juugo took their seats too at the table with Naru and Suigetsu. Karin started putting food on her plate and took a bite. Her eyes widen, "Ooh Naru this is delicious. Thank you so much."

Naruto blushed and grin sheepishly, "It's nothing but thanks."

"Where did you learn to cook?"

Naru looked down, "Well I've been by myself for a while so I decided to learn how to cook and feed myself."

Karin nodded and could tell he didn't really want to go into detail so she didn't press. Juugo had been quiet and just stared at Naru. Naruto felt the feeling of eyes and looked up to see Juugo staring at him; it made him a little nervous.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

Juugo blinked, seemingly out of his daze and looked down at the food. He nodded slowly and put food on his plate. He slowly started eat but kept looking at the fox, thinking of many things. Naruto who was eating still notice this and was starting to get pissed off. He finally gave in and glared at Juugo.

"What? Why do you keep looking at me?" he asked.

Juugo was mildly surprised by the outburst and so were the other two. Juugo then cleared his throat, "You're wearing my clothes." He stated not wanting to really say why he was looking.

Naruto blushed, "Oh yea…well I took a shower this morning and realized I had no clothes so I borrowed some of yours but they are too big."

Juugo nodded. "It's a good thing we got some clothes that we figured would fit ya then" Suigetsu said and continue eating as well as everyone else. It was quiet and peaceful until Sasuke came in and saw the scene.

"What is going on here?" he asked and then looked at Naruto; his eyes widen slightly though many wouldn't notice then glared.

"Naruto?"

_"Oh shit" Naruto_ thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira:<strong> So there you have it, kind of boring I'm sorry if you think that but couldn't really make it exciting. But Naruto is such a good little housewife

**Maya:** He would probably attack you if he heard you say that

**Mira:** Yea I know but good thing he's not here. So you can tell Juugo is a tad bit possessive over naruto and whats' this Sasuke recongize him but how? Soon that will be answered until next time see ya ^^


	7. Almost caught

Chapter 7: Almost caught

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Mira:** Hey everyone finally got this up. Not really feeling good, meds are making me feel tired and shit. But I love you guys so here is the chapter. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to come at a standstill, no body moved and barely even breathe. They looked at their leader Sasuke then at Naru wondering what was going on and why did Sasuke call the fox Naruto. They knew who the person was, although they never saw the kid they knew Naruto was an old teammate of Sasuke that was determine to bring him back.<p>

Naru was sweating and on the inside he was running in a circle, screaming his head off and cursing Kyuubi for thinking this would stop Sasuke from recognizing him. He gulped and decided to play dumb. The fox boy tilts his head and looked at Sasuke questionably.

"Naruto? Who's that? I'm Naru" he said.

Sasuke's glare intensifies.

Juugo stood up. "Sasuke…this is Naru the fox demon that we had. He turned to his human-like form yesterday while he was in town getting supplies. He is not Naruto."

Sasuke glanced at Juugo but stared at Naru. He didn't say anything but walked to Naru and grabbed his face. Naru struggled a little but couldn't get out of the grip. Sasuke looked Naru over, it was true this person although looked similar to the dobe, they were a lot of difference such as hair length, color, no scars on cheeks and the added fox ears and tails. Sasuke stared right into Naru's eyes, eyes that could match his former friend and crush, though he would never admit it.

Sasuke growled when he realized this could be his Naruto since the other looked differently and didn't act like the dobe would. The blonde would've blown his cover the moment he first saw him, he wasn't stealthy. Sasuke smirked thinking about, which made everyone wonder. He let go of the fox.

"No you're not him" he said and left.

Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief and Juugo went to the fox and check him over.

"Are you ok?" he asked and Naru nodded.

"Yea I'm fine."

Though Juugo wouldn't say it he was furious that Sasuke touched Naru and so aggressively. He could see the finger marks around Naruto's face where Sasuke grabbed and squeezed. He growled inwardly knowing those will leave a mark, maybe even a bruise.

"Is he always like that, the Sasuke dude?" Naruto asked, still playing dumb.

Suigetsu nodded, "Sadly he is. Just don't get in his way and ignore him and he will leave you alone." He then started eating again, no use for wasting food right.

Everything went back to normal, the four continued eating until they were done. Juugo stayed close to Naru and helped him clear the table, putting away any uneaten food to save for later and washing the dishes. Suigetsu and Karin thanked Naru again for breakfast and went on their own way.

"Thanks for helping me clean up Juugo" Naru smiled.

Juugo lightly blush, "No problem."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day Naru mainly cleaned different parts of the hideout, cooked meals and trained. Suigetsu made the comment that Naru was the perfect housewife which earned a punch from both Naru and Karin. Naru because of the insult and Karin because of the sexist comment that girls were housewives. Juugo said silent and helped Naru with everything. He learned more about the fox as well as the fox learning more about Juugo.<p>

Naru fell down on Juugo's bed in exhaustion; apparently Sasuke had a stick up his ass and made everyone train hard but not harder than Naru. They all guessed that since he looked familiar to Sasuke's old friend but isn't, Sasuke is taking it out on the fox.

"That Sasuke-bastard is evil" Naruto huffed. "Can't believe he made us train all day, I can't feel my legs."

"You'll get use to it." Juugo said walking into the room.

"That bastard didn't even let me change into some comfortable clothes. I was stuck wearing your shirt all day, thank kami I had boxers on."

Juugo blushed again at the thought. He was actually quite happy about seeing Naru like that.

"I swear I think they perv was looking at me." Juugo's eyes darken at that thought but calmed himself. He didn't want to freak the fox out.

"I'm going to go take a shower" Juugo announced, Naruto looked at his and nodded his head. Once Juugo went into the bathroom and closed the door, Naruto snuggled into the bed too tired to care about anything else. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Juugo came out 10 minutes later and put some boxers and pj pants on before getting into his bed and snuggling against the already asleep fox.

The next was much like the last; they mainly trained because Sasuke wasn't satisfied by their performance. Kyuubi told Naruto that he was able to shift forms so he would do that while training to make sure he can do everything in both forms. As they days went by, Karin and Naruto hung out more since he could actually talk. Even though at times she was kind of a bitch and was obsessive over Sasuke, which Naruto still didn't understand, she was actually nice and kind person. She reminded him of Sakura, but only better. Karin liked being around his calm demeanor especially since everyone else's were anything but calm.

The only true bad part about her was the face she liked to play dress up with him but he couldn't run away she had a strong hold. The one time he did escape he ran into the other three males. Suigetsu busted out laughing, Juugo was blushing hard-core and though you couldn't tell Sasuke was blushing too. All because Karin forced Naruto into blue dress that made his eyes pop out, make up, heals and tamed his hair enough to straighten it and put ribbons in. All in all he looked very feminine and sexy since the dress clung to his figure and he had one that could make any girls jelouse. Sasuke disappeared but Naruto swore he saw blood dripping from his nose and Juugo looked like he was going to eat him. Thankfully Karin caught him and took him back to her room. Never again will he do that.

As more days pass the group noticed how Juugo was always with Naru wherever he went. Karin and Suigetsu notice the way how Juugo acted towards Naru and the subtle moves he put on the fox but the fox himself was obvious to Juugo's hints. Naru didn't notice the way how Juugo always held him in his sleep. He did question that maybe they should get another bed because Naru didn't want to make the orange-hair boy uncomfortable but Juugo said it was ok, he liked sharing. There was also the problem of getting a bed in there. Naru finally got his own clothes besides the ones Karin made him wear and they were altered for his tails which he was thankful for.

There were times where Suigetsu, Karin and/or Juugo had to leave for intel or missions but Naru was able to figure things out to do. He wanted to go but Sasuke was so against it that he couldn't leave. Now being part human he could leave and try to get back home but Sasuke has been watching him like a hawk and Juugo never left him alone enough to make a break for it. There was that secret feeling that he didn't want to leave but he ignored it for now, not wanting to believe that he wanted to with the enemy than his friends.

* * *

><p>Juugo and Karin came running into the training room where Naruto was training with his tails and Sasuke creepily watching. They both stopped and turned their attention to the two who entered. Sasuke noticed that Suigetsu wasn't there.<p>

"Where is Suigetsu?" he asked.

"He stayed behind after we got information on _his_ where about." Karin said.

Sasuke looked more interested. "And where is _he?"_

"We heard information that he and his companion are heading to the Wave Country for reasons still unknown. We found this to be reliable information since we have caught a glimpse of them. Suigetsu stayed behind to keep on their trail but mainly because he wants that stupid sword."

Sasuke stood up, "Get some supplies and catch up with me." He said and disappeared.

Naru tilt his head and went up to the two, "Umm who are we going after?" he asked.

Juugo looked at the fox, "Itachi"

"You mean Sasuke's brother?"

Karin and Juugo gave his a perplex look. "How did you know that?"

"_Shit thinks of something quick" _Naruto thought. "Uh…w-well who doesn't know who Itachi Uchiha is? Even we demons know about him. I figure they were brothers since they look so much alike."

Karin narrowed her eyes a bit but seemed to by the lie.

Juugo thought for a moment then had a look of realizing something on his face. "So that's why you went after Sasuke that one time. You thought it was Itachi but how do you know him."

"Err I don't really know him personally but I have seen him around and stuff."

Karin nodded, "I understand now. Where have you seen him?"

"Um around here in the fire country mainly."

"**Also say the demon country."**

"_**Wait there is a demon country?" **_

"**Yes I'll explain later now do it." **

"Also in the demon country."

Both Karin's and Juugo's eyes widen. The demon country, why would Itachi go there. It was a place for only demons and any human that went there died. It didn't help that no one truly knew where the demon country was or how to get there. And of course demons rarely left that area since anytime they did humans would attack them then a whole fight would issue with many humans dying.

"Well we better get our things and report to Sasuke before he gets pissed" Juugo announce.

"Oh right I forgot" Karin left to go get their supplies.

"I guess I'll stay here" Naruto said, he didn't mean it to sound sad and his ears gave away his emotion by pining to his head in sadness.

Juugo lightly hugs the other, "Now who said you were staying here. You're coming with us."

Naruto's ears and head perked up. "Really?"

Juugo nodded.

Naruto grinned, "Yatta!" he yelled. "Well what are we waiting for come on!" he pulled Juugo along. He wanted to get out of this dark, cold hideout bad. Juugo smiled, glad the fox was happy. They got their supplies and headed out to catch up to Sasuke. This would've been a perfect time to escape but Naruto saw this as the perfect opportunities to get information on the Akatsukis.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira:<strong> Well there you go sorry if it was a little boring, I will liven it up soon and don't worry some JuugoxNaruto smex will be coming, just trying to figure out if it should squeezed in next(8) chapter or 9 chapeter. Comment which ones you guys like to see. Well see ya.


	8. Follow that Scent

Chapter 8: Follow that Scent

Key and description:

_Animals talking_

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi talking/ Inner mind talking to Kyuubi**

* * *

><p><strong>Mira:<strong> Yay I got this out. Now all I have to do is focus on this story.

**Maya:** I'm glad, alot of people were asking and demanding you finish this.

**Mira:** I know it is crazy but I'm glad I have devoted readers. ^^ Never again though will I do 2 stories at once with how busy my schedule is.

**Maya:** Yea I don't blame you.

**Mira:** But I can't wait til Halloween ^^ it's the greatest day ever.

**Shadow:** Fuck yea it is. I'm gonna scary the shit out of people

**Mira:** How is that different than any other day?

**Shadow:** If I murder someone for real no one will know until its too late *grins evilly with sadistic look*

**Mira and Maya:** O.O *walks backwards slowly* anyway onto the story...

* * *

><p>Juugo, Karin and Naruto quickly caught up to the other two, Sasuke barely giving them a glance. He was more set on moving as fast as possible so he could get to Itachi and kill him. Naruto, because of his fox-like tendencies ran and jumped from tree branch to tree branch using his hands and feet on all fours unlike the humans using two. He was always like that even before the messed up jutus. This gave him the edge of moving faster and gaining more distance than the other four. The blond didn't know why but he felt angioush to meet up with the organization that was planning on kill him. It could be that he hasn't battle anyone since before he was turned into a fox or his fox demon traits are showing more and wanting to get revenge.<p>

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly watching the fox; he didn't really trust him and didn't know why he was so eager. Thoughts ran through his head, maybe the fox knew Itachi; maybe they were friends or enemies. Not much is known of the fox demon who reminded him of Naruto, he was a puzzle and Sasuke planned on solving that puzzle.

Juugo was worried about the fox. It was odd that the other seemed to know Itachi and why the fox seemed more eager to get to him than even Sasuke. He glanced at Sasuke who seemed to focus on the fox as well. He wondered what the other was thinking and hope no ill intentions against his fox, otherwise he will protect him and kill the raven. Juugo eyes widen in realization. When did he become so possessive, even threatening to kill the one who freed him from Orochimaru's grasp and gave him meaning to life. He looked back at the raven and noticed his gaze, though still on Naruto, seemed more centered on his ass and he raven was smirking. Juugo growled internally.

"_He is ours!" _A voice yelled in Juugo's head. _"Our mate!" _

Juugo lightly shook his head, where did that come from and mate? He wasn't an animal or demon so why would be call the fox his mate. He didn't know what was going on and decided to ignore it for now, focusing more on what is going on, in the outside world.

It didn't take long for them to catch up to Suigetsu.

"Where are they?" Sasuke demanded.

Suigetsu chuckled nervously and scratch the back of his head. "Well you see…"

"You lost them?" He said in an eerie calm tone.

"N-no I just can't seem to locate them right now."

"Suigetsu…"

He put his hands in front of him in a mock blocking. "Hey-hey-hey wait a minute, it's not my fault. There were really fast and I couldn't keep up."

Sasuke started to reach for his sword when he paused because Naru started smelling Suigetsu.

"Hey get off!" the sharp-tooth yelled but was ignored. The fox continued to smell the other until he stopped and his tail started wagging. Everyone wondered what is wrong with the fox but Juugo realized what the other was doing.

Naru turned to the others, grinning happily. "I got his scent."

"Itachi's?" Karin asked.

Naru nodded, "Yup now we can track him down."

"How do you know Itachi's scent?" Sasuke questioned.

Karin and Juugo looked at each other in uncertainity. They know how but were afraid to tell Sasuke for what he might do to the little fox.

Luckily Naruto was quick to think, "I sort out Suigetsu's scent as well as anything such as blood, sweat, food and stuff like that out and find the scent that was foreign. So this surely has to be Itachi's right?" He tilts his head to foray innocence.

Sasuke looked skeptical but nodded, seeming to take that answer. Karin and Juugo let out a breath of air that they were holding.

"Lead the way then."

Naruto nodded and took off, with the other four trailing behind him. He had to slow down a bit for them to keep up with his speed.

* * *

><p>Along the way Suigetsu kept talking about how he was going to get Kisame's sword and how powerful and big it was. To be honest it sounded really perverted but that's Suigetsu for you.<p>

They have been traveling for hours, obviously Itachi and Kisame traveled faster whether or not if they knew they were being followed. Naruto had slowed down as he was becoming tired and hungry from the mission. Sasuke wanted to keep going and even threaten Naru but Juugo stopped him and told the raven that it was best to all rest. Naru was the only thing that could lead them to the other's brother so it was best to keep him strong and well rested if they wanted to fight.

Sasuke reluctantly agreed and they sat up an area to camp at, where Sasuke sulked a little for not being able to kill his brother yet. Juugo and Karin set up tents for them to sleep as well as traps just in case. Suigetsu went to get some fresh food from a river they were nearby and Naruto got some firewood so they can cook the meals and stay warm.

Suigetsu came back with some fish he was able to catch and descaled and debone them. He then poked a stick threw them and cooked them over the fire. Naruto sat by Juugo as the fish were cooked. No one really spoke and it was bothering Naruto but he didn't dare do anything. Sasuke looked pissed when he said he couldn't go further. A part of them wanted to argue back with the raven like he would do before but that would make the other suspicious of who he was.

"_Stupid teme," _he thought and ate his multiple fish that Suigetsu got. He never ate much of anything besides ramen and he admits all the food he has been able to eat and try were really good. He couldn't remember a time he ate fish.

Naruto yawned and leaned against Juugo as his eyes started to get heavy. Juugo looked down and smiled at the fox. He excused them and took the fox in his arms and into their tent. Naruto yawned again and was half asleep, not noticing that he was moved. Juugo carefully laid him down and covered him in his own blanket then he laid down as well. He was surprised to feel Naru grabbed onto his arm and snuggle up to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the other and held him close. In a rare moment of gentleness he kisses the blonde's hair.

"Good night," he whispered.

* * *

><p>The night was uneventful and it didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep. They set up enough traps to warn them in someone came within a 100 meter around them. At some point of the night, Naruto woke up, his eyes still drowsy from sleep. He had the urge to pee and carefully and quietly left the tent and outside. He walked to the outer part of their campsite so he can find a place to go. He found a tree and went behind it, unzipping himself and relieving his bladder. After he was done he zipped himself back up and started heading back. He was still half asleep and his tails sway lightly. There was a noise of twigs breaking and his ears perked up but his mind was slow to understand. He turned his head to where the noise was coming from and suddenly saw blackness. Kyuubi, with the last of his energy before it was sucked away from the unknown assailant and he passed out, sent out a message to the one whom loved the blond and will become his mate.<p>

Juugo sat up quickly, gasping and panting. He heard a voice in his head, telling him that Naruto was in danger, his mate was in danger. He looked next to him and noticed that the fox was gone. He started to panic and quickly threw the blanket off him, got up and ran out of the tent. His eyes easily adjusted to the lack of light as he looked around for Naru. He wanted to believe the other just got up to get something to eat or drink, even possibly to relieve himself but couldn't find him.

Around the same time Juugo got up so did Sasuke and he quickly got out and into fighting stance. He felt his brother's chakra but once he got out he felt nothing. Meaning his brother was hear, knew where they were and left. He growled at the fact of missing his brother. Sasuke then realized he was not alone. He looked over and saw Juugo, looking slightly panics as he was searching for something. He didn't know what until he felt or rather didn't feel the fox's chakra. His mind turned and he came to the conclusion that his brother was here and took the fox, or the fox went with him. It would seem they will only know what happened when they find them.

He felt around for the Naru's chakra, that he has grown use to and his body memorized but couldn't feel it. His shoulder sagged in sadness at realizing his fox was gone. But then his shoulders went rigid as he felt 2 faint chakra's, one he didn't recognized but felt power while the other was extremely power and very similar to Sasuke's own. This meant that Itachi was here and he took the fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow:<strong> *sharpening numerous weapons*

**Mira:** *holding a gun just in case* Oh no Naruto got kidnapped by Itachi and thus is going to the Akatsuki

**Maya:** Why do you have a gun?

**Mira:** *looks back at Shadow then to Maya* do you really have to ask?

**Maya:** True

**Shadow:** *laughs evilly out of nowhere*

**Mira:** We are going to die. Anyway hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please review, I enjoy them very much. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	9. Naruto meets the Akatsuki's

Chapter 9: Naruto meets the Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: I own no right to Naruto series...sadly...**

Key and description:

_Animals talking_

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi talking/ Inner mind talking to Kyuubi or Zetsu bad side**

* * *

><p><strong>Mira: <strong>Sorry everyone for the late update. My computer screen decided to fuck up so I had to send it to the manufactures to get fixed but then had to deal with warranty issues.

**Maya:** It was a pain.

**Mira:** I didn't have my computer for so long and like hell I was gonna use computer labs to write it. I don't need them to see what I write.

**Maya:** True, they would be afraid. But you didn't write anything naughty in this chapter.

**Mira:** Yea but still you can never trust no one. Not even myself...which is worse because it contains all of you guys.

**Maya:** Thanks I feel the love.

**Mira:** :) Love you. Anyways I made this chapter really long so hope you enjoy it. It is kind of filler but a certain someone in my head wouldn't shut up until I wrote this because they really wanted to see this scene. So hope you enjoy if not blame Nikki.

**Nikki:** But its funny.

**Mira:** whatever but now promise to stop begging and annoying me.

**Nikki:** okey dokey

**Mira:** -sighs- I know this won't last.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Naruto noticed when he woke up was he was in a dark room and not in the tent that he remembered. Then he noticed there was no Juugo next to him, making him let out a small whimper. He looked around to try to figure out where he was, with his improved eye sight he was able to see better in the dark but it still didn't give away anything. He was simply surrounded by rocks, most likely a cave like room or a room that was dug out from underground.<p>

He tried to remember what happened to get him here and last night or at least what he thought was last night, played back to him. He was going to the bathroom when he heard a noise and smelt a different scent and then darkness.

"So I've been kidnapped" Naruto thought to himself. "But by who?" He couldn't remember what he smelt earlier so he wasn't even sure if he was taken by a male or female. He sat up and noticed he wasn't chained up or anything so he was free to move. When he stood up though that's when he felt a weight on his neck, he went to touch it and felt the coldness of metal. Why he didn't feel it on his neck before he wasn't sure.

He tried to get it off but it was stuck on, he could feel what it is doing to him though. He felt weaker than normal and so far he hasn't heard anything from Kyuubi. It must mean that this collar was a chakra suppressant which does explain why he wasn't chain up or anything. If he doesn't have chakra then he couldn't do much except rely on his fox demon natural abilities. His ears flickered to listen to any sound but he could hear nothing. It was eerie quiet and the fox didn't like that.

The sound of a metal door started to open, making Naruto turn his head towards it. His ears now pinned to his head and his eyes narrowed as he growled at whoever was coming in. A bright light shined in, making the blond closes his eyes until he raised his arm up and used his hand to try to block out some light so he could see. But the light was extremely bright and his hand blocking did little to help. A figure stepped in the middle of the doorway, blocking most of the light. Naruto could now lower his hand as he could see better but the light surrounding the person made it outline his body so the fox couldn't see what the person even looked like.

"Hello little fox" a deep, obviously male voice said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Juugo, Karin, Sasuke and Suigetsu<p>

The group was rushing through the forest, tracking with little chakra signature they were able to detect. Juugo was angry that his fox was taken from him and tore through the forest, destroying any trees in his path. Karin, Suigetsu and Sasuke knew better than to mess with Juugo when he was like this. They stayed a safe distance away from the orange-haired male and let him do whatever. Karin and Suigetsu were worried for him, they knew Juugo liked the fox demon but not to this extent. Sasuke was mostly indifferent but didn't like how Juugo was easily smitten by the fox demon, a sign of weakness.

But Sasuke will never admit that he harbor some feelings for the fox as well but it was more due to the demon reminded him of another blond-hair, loud mouthed, Kyuubi-container back in Konaha. He would only admit to himself that he loved Naruto but his hatred for his brother and wanting to become stronger were more important than anything. Perhaps when he defeats Itachi, he will go back and kidnap the blond since he doubt the other will come willingly. Or he may rather replace the blond with Naru since it will be less of a hassle to deal with Naruto fighting him and have Konaha on his ass. After all Naru looked and acted a lot like Naruto. The only problem with that is the man ahead of him, Juugo. But Sasuke knew he could defeat the other and take his prize. But all these will be answered in due time. For now a formulated plan was cooking up in his head of what to do when they find Naru and get rid of everyone else.

* * *

><p>Back to Naruto<p>

"Who are you?" Naruto asked bravely.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me." The voice said in mock hurt.

"Well I can't really see who you are so I don't know if I know you or not." Naruto growled, stupid kidnapper.

"Hm" the other said but Naruto could just feel the other was smirking. "You're right little fox or should I say…." He sudden was in front of the fox boy and the room lite up letting the fox see much clearly but because of the body in front of him it wasn't a sudden shock to his eyes so he didn't need to let them adjust. He gasped at who it was.

"…Naruto."

"Itachi." He seemed to breathe out like he was holding his breath. "Wait how did you know it was me?"

Itachi chuckled, "Silly fox only an idiot wouldn't know who you are."

Naruto sweat dropped, _"Glad Sasuke didn't hear that. That would kill his ego." _

"So why haven't you kill me and take Kyuubi out yet?"

Itachi sighed, "Straight to the point." He straightens up and backed away from Naruto. "Believe it or not we don't want to kill you or anyone like you to obtain the tailed beast."

"What? But you guys killed Gaara until Old Lady Chiyo brought him back."

"That was a mistake on Sasori's and Deidara's part as well as you and your team. They were supposed to take care of him. The process is rather painful, delicate and time-consuming so if it is rushed or disturbed it can easily kill the person which is what happened. There is also that factor that the host body just might not be strong enough to withstand the process but usually being a jinchūriki you can handle it. Gaara's death was not foreseen since he was very powerful and we believed he would've live but it seemed that Deidara's and Sasori's fight with him did more damage than wanted. I'm sorry that he died but it was lucky that he was brought back."

Naruto not expecting this, letting what Itachi said soak into his mind.

"Oh…but you guys want to take over the world."

"That is another misunderstanding but this can all be explained from our leader when you see him."

"Your leader?"

"Hai but he had to go run an errand so it may be a while before that happens. Until then please feel free to explore but if you try to escape you won't get far and then you'll be confined to your room."

"Wait are you saying that if I try to escape you guys will ground me?"

"Essential, that would be simplified way to say it."

"Can't you just say yes?"

Itachi just stared at the fox making Naruto sighed.

"So…ah…can you show me around?" he asked.

"That is possible."

"Gah you are hopeless."

Itachi gave him a look like, 'Do you want me to show you or stay in the room?'

"I'm sorry please lead the way."

Itachi turned and walked out the room, Naruto behind him but when the blond hit the entrance of the door he was shocked. This made him yelp and fall backwards onto his butt.

"What the hell is that?" he yelled.

Itachi looked passive, "It would seem I forgot to take down the barrier. So sorry." But there was no sincere in his voice.

"Sorry my ass" Naruto muttered as he got up.

Itachi pretended he didn't hear the other and did some hand signs and touched the door. It glowed a light blue color and so did Naruto's collar. The raven looked at Naruto, tell him silently to move. They both walked out the room, this time without Naruto getting shocked.

Outside the room, Naruto was amazed. He assumed that like when he was trying to get Gaara back, the Akatsuki's would be living in an underground lair similar to Orochimaru's place but it was the opposite. The hallway was made of what looked like marble. It was white with black lines going through in all different directions. It was really shiny and smooth. The walls seemed to just be rock and dirt from the underground hideout but there was no dirt or dust on the ground. Naruto didn't know if there was a jutsu that was keeping the floors clean or if someone just happens to clean it all the time but he bet it was the first one. There were also lights embedded into the walls that lit up the hallway and was almost as bright as if it was daytime in a normal house.

"Oi Itachi, if you guys don't want to hurt me or anything than why am I wearing this collar?" he pointed at it.

"I never said that" he replied. "But it's to make sure you don't run away. We still need you for our plans."

"You could've just asked."

Itachi stopped and turned to the blond with an eyebrow raised but other than that no expression. "Would you have really come with us if we did?" it was truly a question since he knew the answer.

Naruto looked away sheepishly; "No" he replied a little embarrassed by the conversation.

Itachi said nothing and turned back to continue walking down the hall.

As they walked, they passed by a few doors on each side and each door looked differently.

"What's with the doors?"

"They let people into new rooms." He stated the obvious though knew what Naruto meant.

Naruto growled, "That's not what I mean."

"Then you should be more specific."

Naruto sighed, "Fine where does each of these doors go to and why are they different from each other?"

"Some of the doors lead to random rooms such as a training room, hot spring, bathroom, etc, but the doors that have certain designs on them lead to other members rooms. Everyone specialized their own door because they were getting confused and would enter the wrong room. Which lead to headaches for the rest of us."

Naruto looked at the taller raven questionable from that last part. Itachi sighed; he could feel what the fox confusion.

"It would lead to fights or someone complaining."

"Oh ok," he sees a door with a dollar sign on it. "Who's that room?"

"Kakuzu"

"And that one" he pointed to one with a scythe with 3 blades on it.

"That's Hidan's"

"What's that on-"

"Are you going to ask me every door we pass?" He stopped and stared at the other, his red eyes seeming to darken.

Naruto shrunk back, "No" he said softly like a child who just got scolded.

Itachi turned back and walked away. Naruto followed this time not asking any more questions. They finally reached their destination. Naruto peaked from behind Itachi and saw a large room that looked like a dining room connecting to a kitchen and a living room off to the side. Naruto could see that same statue that he saw when saving Gaara off to the right of his in what he would guess in the entrance/living room. The floors were the same but there was a large wooden table, easily could fit 10 people, with chairs to match.

In what he could see in the living room, there were two couches, some lamps, loveseats, coffee tables and other normal living room items. The fox could see a few of the Akatsuki members lounging about, some he recognized and others were new. A man with an orange spiral mask turned and saw the two and ran to them.

"Itachi!" he yelled and launched himself at said person who side stepped making the orange masked man to hit the floor. He looked up at Itachi. "Aw why did you do that 'Tachi? Tobi just wanted to hug you."

Itachi just looked at the other impassively.

Tobi got up and dusted himself. He noticed someone next to Itachi, a boy with animal like ears and tail. "Ooh who is this?" He closed the distance between Naru and looked at him from all angles.

"That is the Kyuubi kid."

"Not-uh, the Kyuubi kid doesn't have ears and a tail, nor colors like that. Tobi knows, Tobi is a good boy. What your name?"

Naruto looked at him and to Itachi then back. "Um I'm Naru."

"Yay nice to meet you Naru" Tobi said happily and took Naruto's hand and shook is furiously.

"Ah….it's nice to meet you too…Tobi?" Naruto said back.

"Yup, yup I'm Tobi. Tobi is a good boy."

"Um…ok…" He wasn't sure why the other was speaking in third person. It was weird.

"Don't mind him he was dropped on his head when he was a baby." Said a different male voice. Naruto looked over and noticed it was Kisame, one of the few people he recognized, who spoke.

"Fishy is a liar." Tobi said pointing a finger at Kisame.

"Oi don't call be a fish."

"Or what?"

Kisame put his hand on his sword, making Tobi let out a yelp and hid behind Naruto.

"Save me Naru, use your foxiness on the fishy."

Naruto was at a loss of words, obviously not expecting this kind of situation or personality from the famous Akatuski members. He was about to say something but another sound interrupted him. It was his stomach, making its presence known. He blushed lightly from embarrassment.

Tobi looked at the fox with his head slightly tilted. "Ooh is Naru hungry? We need to get him some food."

"Good luck on that. We are too far away to simply get food and Kakuzu said we are 'over budget' so we can't get any food yet."

"But what will Naru eat? He has to have something, his stomach calls for it."

"We have food in the kitchen you idiot, make something."

"NO! That little bitch almost killed us when he tried to cook last time." A voice said, it was a silver hair guy.

"Oh yea forgot he did that. Shit Hidan good catch." Kisame replied thinking about the incident.

"Um I can cook food," Naruto piped up. "Just tell me where everything is and I can make myself…or everyone food." He figured since they were nice to him so far he could at least make them food.

"Yay Naru will make yummy food." Tobi hugged the fox boy.

"Man we haven't had an actual cooked meal since…well ever" Kisame said. "All right kid you can cook but don't let him do anything" he pointed and glared at Tobi.

Tobi turned his face at Kisame and stared but Naruto had a feeling he was sticking his tongue at the other it just couldn't be seen through the mask.

"Can I help please Naru?" Tobi asked, turning his attention to Naruto and somewhat hug…or cuddle….a huggle?

"Um you can help with cutting and stuff but I'll do the actual cooking ok?" he couldn't say no to the other, it's just how he is.

"Yatta, so cool."

Naruto looked at Itachi, "So where is the kitchen?"

Itachi turned and pointed his index finger to his right, pointing at a pair of salon like door. He smirked lightly knowing what the blond will find and not like it.

* * *

><p>"Alright let's get to work." Naruto smiled and walked to the kitchen with Tobi right behind him, not noticing everyone disappearing. They didn't want to be dragged into that damage.<p>

When he pushed passed the doors his eyes widen. The kitchen was a disaster. There were pots and pans everywhere, stacked higher than he could see in the dimmer area. There was trash everywhere and a weird smell from kami knows what. In short it looked like a bomb went off.

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto yelled

"Ooh Tobi tried to make food but it didn't work out right."

Naruto looked at Tobi like he was insane. "You did this?"

"Yup." Like he was proud of his accomplishment.

"And you didn't clean it up?"

"Was Tobi suppose to?" he tilted his head.

Naruto smacked himself in the forehead. How could someone forget that? He sighed and went over to look at the damage. There was black and brown stuff everyone, caked onto the counters and cabinets and what seems to be the stove. He touched some of the black gunk that was on the stove and it was as hard as a rock. The pots were not better. It was worse than a guy jackoff into his socks and waiting to wash them. He touched something else and it moves and snapped at him.

"Ah what the fuck is that?!" Naruto yelled, holding his hand away and close to his body is shock.

"Tobi thinks it once was food." He pointed it with a wooden spoon he found.

"HOW CAN THAT BE ONCE FOOD?! It's growling and alive!"

Tobi shrugged, poking it more. It growled and bit the wooden spoon and took it from him. This made Tobi scream too in fear. It ate the spoon and hissed at them before slowly dragged itself away to who knows where. They both just watched it, too afraid to go after it and kill it.

"Alright this is bad. We need to clean this before we can cook at all." He sighed. "This is going to be a lot of work for just the two of us. I wish I can create shadow clones then it would be so bad."

"Why can you?"

"Because this collar seems to take away my chakra." He pointed at it.

"Oh Tobi can help with that." Tobi did some hand signs and muttered something but even Naruto couldn't hear it. Naruto felt a sudden release, like a weight off his shoulders but it was small. He knew he wouldn't get all his chakra back, although how weird, childish Tobi is there is a reason why he is in the Akatsuki. This could be all a ruse that the other does to bring in unsuspecting people to catch them off-guard.

"There, Tobi was able to let Naru have some of his chakra back but not all. Leader-sama and 'Tachi-chan would kill Tobi if he did that."

"I think Itachi would kill you if he hear you call him that." Naruto giggled. Tobi giggled too.

"Alright, here we go Shadow clone jutsu" He did the hand signs and 10 clones appeared. They all express some matter of disgust or disgruntle about having the clean the mess but their hunger outweighed it.

"Tobi-san do we have an cleaning products?" Naruto asked. Tobi nodded and showed them were it was and brought out a few to give to the other clones. And thus they began their greatest challenge yet, cleaning the disaster that was the kitchen.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they finally got the kitchen cleaned up. Naruto and his clones did most of the work. In fact Tobi was still cleaning the glass cup that he started on. Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead.<p>

"There all done." The kitchen sparkled and now everything inside the kitchen was clear to see. There was a fridge, deep freezer and stove. All the dishes and pots and pans were in the cabinets as well as the cooking and eating utensils put away. They cleaned out the fridge, throwing away food that was bad and possibly becoming alive.

"And Tobi helped!" Toby said holding a glass cup that he was cleaning.

"Ah was that the same cup I gave you when we first started?"

"Yup and Tobi got it all clean." He presented it to Naruto who took it. Naruto looked at the cup. "Tobi worked hard to clean it."

The cup was still dirty with dust and some kind of sticky brown substance stuck to the sides of the cup. He got the image of the man cleaning the cup while he and his clones were going by him, sweeping, mopping and everything else as time passed.

"Uh yea, good job Tobi" Naruto said with a nervously laugh and threw it backwards to let a clone catch it and they discreetly cleaned the cup so you can now see through it. Then they all disappeared in exhaustion.

"Now Tobi can help with cooking because Tobi is good hai?"

Naruto smiled nervously, _"if he can't even clean a cup, I'm afraid of how it will be when he tries to help cook. I can't let him do anything without doing some damage." _He thought.

"**But I think he would cry if you told him no" Kyuubi said to him.**

"_**Kyuubi! You're alive... well I mean I can hear you now."**_

"_**Yes kit I know. It was that damn collar. It suppressed most of our chakra, making it hard for me to contact you. So the Akatsuki's have us?"**_

"_**Yea but they are being nice and everything. I don't think they want to harm us, Itachi said so."**_

"_**We'll see about that. Like that human saying, just keep on your toes."**_

"_**Don't worry I won't let my guard down."**_

When Naruto became aware of his surroundings, Tobi was waving his hand in front in front of him. Naruto blinked and jumped back. "What?" he asked.

"Oh you're alive. Tobi was worried when Naru was staring off into space with his eyes glazed over and not responding to what Tobi was saying."

"Oh…haha…sorry about that," he scratched behind his head.

"It's ok Naru can talk to Kyuubi later."

Naruto eyes widen and he looked at the other. How did Tobi know what he was doing? But Tobi just ignored it and went to the fridge.

"Let's make some yummy food!"

* * *

><p>Naruto decided it was best to ignore what happened and started to help out with food. Sadly he had to let Tobi help him so he made the other cut up the vegetables while he did all the cooking and measuring. Surprisingly there was a lot of good, unspoiled food in the kitchen for Naruto to use. So while Tobi was cutting up assorted vegetables such as cabbage and mushrooms, Naruto was cutting piece of beef into thin slices and making a broth in a cooking pot. He added some of the vegetables that Tobi cut up into the cooking pot with the broth, each vegetable getting its own spot not mixing with the others. He also put noodles and tofu on the other side to cook as well. Once all the ingredients, including all the vegetables that Tobi cut up, were in the pot he then placed the thin meats on top. While that was all cooking he started to make enough rice for everyone as well as dipping sauces. He told Tobi to set the table with plates and utensils which the equally hyper as Naruto man did so. Once the food was all prepared, Naruto then told Tobi to get everyone.<p>

Once Tobi was gone the fox boy put on the table the cooking pot that had the meal and a bowl that had rice as well. The only drinks he could find were water and sake so he poured everyone a glass of water then left the bottle of sake with cups so if anyone wanted some they could have it. Naruto then took out a plate that had something else but it was put to the side on the kitchen counter for now.

It didn't take long for everyone to show. Naruto obviously saw a few people he knew and meet earlier but saw others he did not know.

"Whoa you made this?" Kisame asked surprised by the delectable food that was presented. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yup so help yourself. It's Shabu-Shabu."

"Man this looks fucking good!" Hidan said as everyone took a seat and made their places and ate.

A man that resembled a plant sat at the end, looking at the food but didn't touch it. Naruto smiled and ran into the kitchen to get the plate of food he got out earlier and went back to the table. He placed the food in front of the man.

"Hi, Tobi told me about you um…Zetsu right? You guys are partners and he loved to talk about you. He said you don't eat normal food but um….people…" Zetsu just stared at the fox boy which made Naruto more nervous. "…W-well I made you this special meal…I found it in the freezer so I thought you might like it. I added a few things to make it tastier."

Zetsu didn't say anything and looked at the food that was presented to him. In the silence, Naruto got more nervous and looked up to see the others staring at him. He didn't like the eyes that fell on him and he turned his attention back to Zetsu. The man picked up a fork and stabbed his meal to get a chunk off of what he presumed was meat. He placed it in his mouth and found the food to be incredible delicious and ate more. Before another realized it the food was gone. Zetsu looked at the fox boy.

"What is **this?"** He asked, surprising Naruto by the change of voice. "It is d**elicious but we** are cannibals."

Naruto chuckled nervously again, "Yea Tobi told me how you eat….human beings…and there were some in the freezer so I cooked you some." He said. "It wasn't easy either." He had a flashback of where he told Tobi to get something that wasn't in the kitchen. The orange masked man ran off and Naruto went into the freezer and found a human hand. He took it out and defrosted it but he couldn't get himself to cut it or anything. It freaked him out and went against everything he stood for. Kyuubi tried to get him to do it but in the end, Naruto let Kyuubi take over and let him cut up the arm until it just looked like normal meat then Naruto was able to stomach the seasoning and cooking. It was actually comical the conversation he had with Kyuubi when doing this.

He snapped back to reality "but I didn't want you to starve either while everyone else ate. That would be mean."

Zetsu looked at him in gratitude. No one has ever done something like this nor been this nice to him ever. "Thank **you" **he replied.

"Holy fuck Zetsu said thank you and he liked your cooking." Hidan said then got smacked by another man who covered his lower face like Kakashi.

"Shut it Hidan."

"Fuck off Kakuzu."

Everyone went back to eating including Naruto. He stole a glance to see how Tobi will eat but the man was already done with his meal, most likely eating it when everyone was distracted with Zetsu. He cursed in his head. He really wanted to see what the man looked like; it was just like with Kakashi. Why do they have to be mysterious?

"Thanks un it was good." Deidara said.

"Agree" Sasori replied.

Naruto thanked everyone and luckily Tobi volunteered to help him wash and clean the mess but was surprised to get help from Zetsu, although he didn't say anything the whole time. Naruto also noticed that there was an empty chair at the table and if he wasn't there then it would be 2 empty chairs. This let him know there are two more members, probably their leader and then another member. But he didn't say anything about it.

Afterwards he was lead to his room which again had the marble floor but with rugs and a decent looking bed, better than the one he had at home. The sheets were black and red which he figured. There wasn't much to the room, a couch chair, a drawer with most likely clothes, a closet, and a coffee table by his bed with a lamp that lit up the room. He then noticed a conjoin bathroom and decided he wanted a shower. He walked into the bathroom which was just a normal, simply bathroom and removed his clothes and stepped into the shower after turning it on. He let the water fall on him and cleansed himself.

Today was an interesting day and he learned a lot about the so called evil Akatuski. But he didn't forget about Juugo and the rest. He wondered if they were looking for him, if Juugo was upset. For some reason he felt a pang in his heart at that thought. Once he was done cleaning, he turned it off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around him and leaving the bathroom. He looked in the drawers and found some pajamas and put them on. They fit perfectly, which was creepy but Naruto was too tired to care. He went to the bed and fell asleep, thinking about Juugo. Little did he know that the orange-haired man was hot of his tails, searching high and low for his fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira:<strong> There you have it. Thank Nikki for that weird, random, fucked up-ness

**Nikki:** Hey it was funny...what does fuck mean?

**Mira:** O.o um...well...I'll tell you when you're older

**Nikki:** ok :D

**Mira:** Good it worked. Anyways so yea this happened. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak but having a little trouble with writer's block. I can always start and end a story but middle part is always the hardest.

**Maya:** Agreed. Especially since you now made the Akatsuki's good.

**Mira:** Yup so it may be a week or two to get it completed, depending with work and school and my evil block of writing doom.

**Maya:** That was a weird way to say it.

**Mira:** Yup but I still did it. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm working really hard to keep update sooner. If you have an comments or ideas of what you would like to see for future chapters besides the obvious Juugo and Naruto getting it on, please contact me. I love to hear from you.

**Maya:** Unless they are dicks about it.

**Mira:** Yea that's the exception. If you're going to be mean then I will ignore you. Its bad enough I have Shadow in my head. But I love you all, please comment or PM me and I'll try to respond asap. Hopefully i will get the next chapter up within a week.


	10. Reinforcements

Chapter 10: Reinforcements

Key and description:

_Animals talking_

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi talking/ Inner mind talking to Kyuubi**

**Discalimer: I own nothing from Naruto, I do however own awesome Naruto stuff.**

**Sora: **Hello dearies, if you don't know I'm Sora. Unfortunately Mira isn't here right now but I know she wanted me to post this chapter. Its been for a few days but I think she forgot to post it. I know she is working on the next chapter since we are on spring break. She is going to writing another chapter or two this week since sadly we have nothing to do during this time except working so we have plenty of time to write the chapter unless she is lazy but I will keep her in line and convince her not to do that to you wonderful readers. I'm truly sorry it took so long and hope you forgive Mira, she is very forgetful. I don't think it helps with us around inside her mind. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu and Sasuke had to stop their search to get some rest. Although Juugo didn't want to and could continue looking he knew he had to calm himself down and think rationally. They set up camp by pitching a few tents and starting a campfire so they can have heat, light and something to cook their food.<p>

They had lost the trail of Naru and the kidnapper's chakra and scent. Juugo was so upset that they lost it that he destroyed a good section of forest. The others knew better than to get in his way and stayed well away from him. Eventually he calmed down, but not enough to rest like the others. Suigetsu gave Juugo some food but the other didn't touch it. Karin and Suigetsu looked at each other in worry; they have never seen their friend like this before. Not even when Orochimaru was experimenting on him and using him for whatever the snake-freak pleased.

"Man I have never seen Juugo like this before," Suigetsu said.

Karin nodded, "I know, he must really love that fox demon."

"Yea I mean since the brat first came to us, I noticed a difference between him. He was more under control of his emotions."

"Agreed, the fox helped him come to terms with what Orochimaru did to him, without even knowing."

"I hope we can find him before it's too late. Kami knows what Juugo will do if we don't."

"Probably kill everyone and go completely insane."

"I don't want to be near him if that happens."

"Agreed."

Sasuke listened to the two talks about their friend. But he was of course indifferent by Juugo's actions but inside was more pissed that they lost Itachi's chakra trails. Juugo wasting his energy and getting weak was his problem not Sasuke besides it may benefit him in the end. He got up and walked away, making Karin and Suigetsu look at him.

"Hey where you going?" Suigetsu asked.

"Out." He answered and left. They didn't say anything more; Karin hoped that he will be ok. She knew how much getting Itachi meant to him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke left the campout and set off to the nearest village, which turned out to be not that far from where they were. Although they could easily get there and could sleep in normal beds, he didn't want to risk it with Juugo's emotions and if there were spies hiding around. He moved around the village like a shadow, hidden in his disguise for the moment of just a cloak covering him. He was able to get free supplies that they needed by swindling the women in the village. They all fell for his charms, looks and empty promises. He stopped by a little food shop that was the rendezvous for thugs, rouge ninjas, assassins and more to stop by and exchange information, for hire and if one drinks enough sake, learn secrets.<p>

Sasuke sat at a table in the middle of the food shop so he can look and hear all those around him. He listened to some people talk about mundane things and others about secrets that he didn't care about. He was trying to find something specific, something to do with his brother. He knows that Akatsuki's have disposable spies that they get so they don't have to get their hands dirty or possibly caught. He had a quick thought of disguising himself as a female to try to seduce men into telling their secrets but he shook in disgust by the thought. He would never stoop that low. After what seemed to be hours, he finally got what he was waiting for.

A man came burst through the doors, "Shopkeeper give everyone a drink, it's on me!" he yelled out making everyone cheer for the generous offer. The man was tall about 5'11 and had a moderate body style; not skinny but not fat, just well-toned from what can be seen by his clothes which was a normal black cloak with some ninja equipment such as holsters, shoes etc. He was bald, about early 20's and had brown eyes with red marks under his eyes almost like eyeliner but much thicker.

The shopkeeper, who was an older male with grey hair, a beard and mustache connecting and looked unkempt, He had light wrinkles and a big almost beer-like belly but had muscles on his arms. He looked at the new arrive, unimpressed and crossed his arms.

"Shows the money first." He said

The newcomer grinned and tossed the older man a cloth pouch. The shopkeeper caught it and opened it. He peered inside and saw the money; it was a lot more than enough for 1 round for everyone in the shop. He tied it back up and looked at the newcomer, nodding his head.

"Pleasure doing business." He turned to his kitchen, "Sake for everyone!" he yelled out making more people cheer. Everyone got their sake, including Sasuke, although he doesn't drink anything. He actually sneaked it to someone else's table. It wasn't long before people were getting drunk.

"What's the special occasion?" one man asked the newcomer.

"Ha I got a high paying job from a very well-known organization." He replied.

"You don't mean…?" another asked.

He nodded, "Yup the Akatsuki's."

Sasuke perked up at the name. It's just what he has been waiting for. He listened as the man blabbed about what he was doing for the Akatuski and some of the secrets but they were not much, things people kind of knew or heard about especially Sasuke. But Sasuke could see that the man was controlling himself from blabbing all the secrets even as he got drunk. As the night went on the man stayed and gave everyone drinks but people came and gone, women who saw that he was practically fiving away money flock to him to try to get some which wasn't hard. The shop had to close early because all their alcohol was gone, most people complained but left except for Sasuke and the newcomer who was nearly passed out on the ground. The shopkeeper approached the drunken man.

"Oi you drank us out of shop, we have to close early so get out." He said.

The newcomer raised his head, "Barkeeper another one!"

The shopkeeper sighed, "We don't have any more."

Sasuke took this opportunity and approached them, "Sorry sir I'll get my friend out." He said putting on a fake façade. He approached the drunken man and tried to help it up.

The man hugged Sasuke, "Another sake, Kai."

Sasuke faked laughed, "No, no you had enough." He put his arm around his waist and helped him up, taking most of the weight.

"thank you sir."

"Yea whatever."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes and slowly hauled the other away. Now it was time for the real fun, getting the information he needed from this drunken man. After what seems like hours, Sasuke finally got all the information he wanted and needed. It was thought at first because the man was drunk but also had a mental block that someone else has put on the man. But he was an Uchiha and he would get want he wants. It took more time than he thought to break it but in the end he did. He thought later what Orochimaru had told him about the Akatsuki's members and knows it was the one called Sasori who did it. He heard that he used that technique on Kabuto but they broke it without the other realizing it. Luckily they told Sasuke how to break it just in case, although he doubts that he would ever get in that situation.

* * *

><p>He left the man where he was, any evidence that Sasuke was there was erased including when he entered the others mind to extract the information. Although this left the man worse than he was, making him forget entirely who he was and everything that happened to him. But Sasuke didn't care, he wasn't a mind specialist so mistakes were to happen and even though he hated making mistakes this one benefit him so he was ok with it.<p>

By the time he reach the campsite, Karin and Suigetsu were asleep but Juugo was wide awake, seemly calmer than before but still on high alert. He disposed of the supplies that he got by his tent and walked to where Juugo was. The orange haired boy glance down to see Sasuke had come back and the other made a gesture to Juugo to come down from the tree branch he was perched on. He jumped down and towered over the black-hair man but Sasuke's expression remained stoic.

"I have good news for you," He said. "In town I found someone that bragged that they got a job working for the Akatsuki's."

Juugo huffed, "Lots of people do that," he said gruffly.

"Hm…well unlike others he turned out to be telling the truth but he was under strict mind control from Sasori. But with the jutsu that Orochimaru taught me I was able to break them and get all the information we needed."

"Does this mean…?"

"Yea I know where their base is and at their base they will have Itachi and Naru as well. We will leave in the morning; it will take about 2 days to get there. Get some sleep I don't want you to slow us down."

Juugo grinned and nodded then bowed to his leader. They knew where his fox was and soon they will be reunited. He couldn't wait to snuggle and cuddle the other and protect him forever from those who wanted to take him away. Sasuke went to his tent to prepare and rest while Juugo sat under the tree he was first sitting on and fell asleep, his body still on alert for any danger.

* * *

><p>Back at Konaha people were freaking out, well Tsuande, Team Kakashi and Naruto's friends more than anyone. Naruto has been missing for days for a solo mission. They got word that the mission was finished earlier than promised, the client was very happy but Naruto never returned. Tsuande sent Anbu go to the drop off point of the mission and back to see if they could find or detect anything but they came up empty. Tsuande was worried that the Akatsuki somehow got to him. She even sent word to Jiraiya and Gaara to see if they know anything. Jiraiya responded saying he was coming back to the village and Kakekage Gaara notified that he knew nothing and that he too would sent out people to look. He couldn't go himself because of problems going on in the village, although he would love to go since Naruto was like a brother to him now.<p>

Tsuande was staring off into the distance out her window. Sakura entered and noticed the lack of alcohol lying around. The Hokage must really be worried. Sakura approached her.

"We'll find him Lady Tsuande," she said.

"I'm not worried about finding him, I'm worried about finding him dead." She answered.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She wished she gone with him but he was so persistent to go about it alone said he needed to do some missions alone so he has practice for when he gets closer to be Hokage.

"_Baka Naruto, you better not die on us." _She thought.

It was quiet until the doors burst open. Sakura and Tsuande turned and looked at who came in and it was none other than Jiraiya. He had a serious look, meaning something was up. But the first he did was go up to Tsuande and hugged her. No groping or lewd talking just a hug. She hugged back and buried her head into his shoulders but wouldn't let herself shear a tear; no those are saved when they find out what happened to him whether good or bad. They stayed like that for a few seconds before departing. He looked her in the eyes; although he didn't say anything his eyes reassured her.

He cleared his throat, "I got news of his whereabouts." He said.

"Alright I'll get everyone here. Sakura please gather every available shinobi that are Naruto's friends and get them here now!" She commanded.

Sakura straighten up and bows "Yes my Lady" and disappeared out the window to gather everyone.

It didn't take long for everyone to get to the Hokage's office. Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, Yamato, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru all stood, waiting for the Hokage to talk.

"As all of you know, Naruto went on a mission and completed it but he has not returned. We have sent out Anbu to see if they can get any information on what happened to him and his whereabouts but got nothing. But Jiraiya here has some information." She looked at Jiraiya who stepped forward.

"I have informants everywhere and was able to get some information on the brats' whereabouts. An informant of mine by the name of Raiku is a double agent for Akatsuki. He made them believe that the member Sasori was controlling him and basically making him into a sleeper agent."

"Cool so this guy is going to tell and show us where Naruto is?" Kiba asked.

"Yes and no. I was able to take to him and gather the information but sadly I got word this morning that he completely lost his memory. He went into a village know to have many bandits, S ninjas and spy to stop by and was trying to get information but he got drunk and someone tampered with his memory. I'm assuming they knew he had information and tried to get it but ending up botching the job. He's fine but just doesn't remember anything at all. Doctors say with the amount of damage, he will probably never recover the lost memories."

"I'm really sorry Jiraiya." Sakura said.

Jiraiya shrugged, "The life of a ninja. This only means someone might know what he did including Naruto's whereabouts."

"Could it have been the Akatsuki's?"

"I doubt it, they didn't do a good job when trying to get the information. Had to be an amateur to mind jutus. The Akatsuki's, especially with Sasori's knowledge, wouldn't make that mistake. They are too prideful to even fake doing that. But nonetheless someone might know so we need to head out fast."

He then proceeded to tell them the information that he had about Naruto's whereabouts and who should be there at the time that they need to get him. Once after explaining the plan, Tsuande said a few words and dismissed them to prepare and leave which they did and left to find their friend, family and to three members of the recuse team, a love interest. But all thought the same thing as they head out.

"_Naruto we are coming to save you!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: <strong>I'm so glad Naruto's friends are coming for him. I knew they cared about him. But I wonder what Miru is planing with the 3 love interest from Konaha and who they are. But whatever is its, I'm sure it will definitely be exciting. Oh I can't wait. Well I hope all you enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review sweeties. Thank you.


	11. What the hell is going on?

In the Hands of my Enemy

Key and description:

_Animals talking_

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi talking/ Inner mind talking to Kyuubi**

* * *

><p><strong>Mira:<strong> Hey everyone sorry for the slow update. I haven't been doing well at all. I had an incident with unwanted family members and had a relapse that made me go to the hospital but I am doing better now. Those people hopefully won't be coming back into my life but then again I was promised that last time. I don't remember much of what happened, apparently I locked myself away. I guess mainly Maya, Nikki and Shadow has been out. But enough of that onto the story. That's why you're all here.

* * *

><p>One day has passed since Naruto has been kidnapped and although he wasn't allowed to leave and was constantly watched, he still had fun and learned many things from the other members. But there was an incident where one of the members got mad at him. He was hanging out with Zetsu because the strange plant man mentioned he has a garden in their cave lair and Naruto was interested in how that was possible. Though he also liked plants but he would never tell anyone. They always calmed him and he enjoyed all the smells. When he followed Zetsu into his garden he was amazed by what he saw.<p>

The garden was huge, at least 50 feet long and 25 feet wide of just plant. Naruto didn't even think the hideout cave was this big to house such a massive garden. There were plants that he knew and others that seemed foreign and range from normal flowers, to ferns, vegetables, fruits, fungi and more. There also seemed that some areas of the garden were in plastic like rooms and the blond could see how misty and foggy the room is and some condensation on the plastic suggesting the plants inside were at a different temperature than the others. He looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling and reflectors around the walls. It looks like the sun would peak into the hole and hit the reflectors and shine sunlight into the entire room, letting all the plants get enough sunshine to live and grown. There were some areas where the sunlight didn't light but he could see the plants were alive and everything. Zetsu saw Naru with a quizzical looked and explained those plants didn't like sunlight that much so he keeps them in the dark.

Zetsu was cool to show his around, talking about the most interesting plants he had. Naruto could tell Zetsu really loved being here, it was like his home. A place where he could get away from the judgment of others and spend time tending to his garden with organisms that were like himself. When he spoke he was very passionate about the things he would say. Naruto really liked this side of the plant man. He also noticed that in this setting, the light side of Zetsu spoke and the dark side never did but while out with the rest of the members both sides took turns speaking. He thought it was strange that Zetsu does this but chalks it up as maybe he wanted to sound and be creepy by talking that way. But when he is alone he doesn't have to look and sound tough and scary.

As Naruto spent the day helping Zetsu soil the ground and replant some of the plants, he couldn't help but to be drawn to the sweet smells of the flowers. So he followed his nose and started sniffing them but then a crash startled him and he looked at where the sound was coming from. Zetsu was standing there, a broken pot on the ground and a shocked expression and suddenly turned angry. He growled at the fox demon.

"How dare you!" he yelled "I trusted you!"

"What?" Naruto asked surprised. He didn't know what he did, he just sniffed some flowers.

"You violated them! I thought I could trust you with them!" He then rushed to the blond who was scared out of his mind because he had no idea what was going on. Zetsu grabbed him and shoved him out of the garden room.

"Don't ever come back here!" And the door disappeared like it was never there.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded, not sure what to make of the situation. He didn't know why Zetsu blew up like that and what the hell did he violate. It wasn't long before someone approached him. By the sound of the footsteps Naruto turned and saw that it was Kisame.

Kisame looked at the kid and at the wall where everyone knew the entrance of the garden was then back at the kid.

"He threw you out?" Kisame asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Did you sniff the flowers?"

Once again Naruto nodded. Kisame sighed, this always happens to everyone that goes in there although not many have. Out of the members only 5 of them have gone in, excluding himself since he could care less. Out of those five 3 of them have been kicked out because of the same reason. Although each one was welcomed back after a while, though Zetsu made sure to torture them and promise to never sniff his flowers again.

"Why was that bad? Why did he react like that?" Naruto asked.

Kisame sighed again. "It's a plant thing. I guess plants like flowers have their genitals where people would smell them. So Zetsu of course knowing that, when he sees others smelling he sees in as a way of that person violating or molesting the flower. To him it's basically rape and an act of betrayal when someone does that in his garden."

"Oh I understand, weird but I understand." Naruto said thinking over what the shark-man said. It made sense from what Zetsu yelled at him. "Well I'll just tell him I'm sorry and I didn't know."

"Unfortunately kid that won't work….at least no right away. Zetsu takes a while to forgive even if you didn't know. Give him a few hours to cool down and realize what happened and he'll come to you."

Naruto looked down sadly, his ears lowering at the thought. He didn't mean to get Zetsu angry at him. Kisame looked uncomfortable with the situation and patted the fox's head.

"It's alright….don't think too much about it. You'll break your mind." He grinned trying to get a reaction from the blond and it worked. Naruto huffed and ducked out of the hand and crossed his arms. Kisame laughed at the scene.

"Your personality changed a little from the last time I saw ya. Must be the fox demon in you now, makes you more childish at time but also mature when needed."

Naruto's ears perked up, "Really?"

Kisame nodded and soon an uncomfortable silence washed over them. Kisame took this time to look at the other and his new look. He had to admit the brat looked cute with the ears and tail but also wild and untamed. He blushed at the thoughts that went through his mind and cleared his throat to try to take his mind off it. He noticed all the dirt and grim on the other.

* * *

><p>"You…ah…want to go a natural hot springs we have here?" he asked.<p>

Naruto's face brightened up at the idea and nodded franticly. "Yea that would be awesome."

"Alright follow me." Kisame took the fox to the hot spring that was deep in the lair. The room was steamy and warm but that of course was normal.

"Once you take off your clothes you can jump in." Kisame told him. "I need to wash off and relax too, can I join ya?"

Naruto laughed, "of course, this place in huge we can share it."

Kisame grinned, showing his sharp pearly white teeth. "Thanks."

They shed their clothes, grabbed a towel and some soap and eased their way into the spring. Naruto nearly turned into mush from the effects of the hot spring, it was so relaxing. He looked over to see if he could see the blue-haired man but the steam in the room was so dense that he could barely see anything. The fox shrugged and let the water soothe him and wash the dirt away.

Kisame wasn't far from the fox and could actually see him since his eyes were more developed and he is use to the hot springs steam. Although he won't say it he is glad to have another demon-like person around. He doesn't including Zetsu since he is plant-like and the others are all human or once human but not him. He was a shark demon and no matter where he went people seemed to know and were afraid of him. Not that he minded since being with the Akatsuki's, you are meant to be feared. But every now and then he gets lonely. Sure he has Itachi and man was the sex wild and kinky, you wouldn't ever think that Itachi was such a submissive, kinky person because of how he is usually but only Kisame knew of it. And Itachi threaten more times enough that he will dismember the shark's precious jewels if he ever told anyone, of course the shark wouldn't. He likes only knowing this side of Itachi and having him all to himself. But even with Itachi, he wished he had someone else he could relate to, another demon who lives among humans. That knows the pain and hatred they face every day by their selves and shared what they have gone through. No matter what humans would never understand what that is like. Even those who weren't born demons but had the tailed beast locked inside them know more than anything how it feels. Kisame saw them as actual heroes, protecting everyone from the demons by having the creatures locked inside of them, but the humans, they only see a monster, the demon itself and directly their hatred onto the innocent holders. Kisame sighed and closed his eyes; thinking about these things was depressing. But the water was doing a great part relaxing him, washing away all the pain and depression. He could hear the kit playing in the water and cleaning himself from all the grim from Zetsu's room. Luckily this spring get fresh water in all the time so the dirt from them won't stay in here.

After a little time had passed the steam started to let up and Naruto was able to see the pale blue man who was right to him. He saw how relaxed the older male was, it was strange to see this since every time he had seen him of course was when they were trying to get him or was fighting. It was nice to see the other in a different light sort of speak. Kisame's hair was now down from the wetness and dampness of the spring, although it looked long being spiked up it looked longer when it was wet downed. Naruto couldn't help that the other kind of looked handsome like this, not serious or trying to kill him. Kyuubi chuckled in Naruto's head at the thought and said something about demons will always like to be around other demons it's just how they are.

"Nee Kisame-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yea?" Kisame answered back.

"Kyuubi said you're a demon is that right?"

'_Of course the 9-tailed fox would know'_he thought. "Yea I am why?"

"I just wanted to know. So we are like the same now." Kisame opened his eyes and could see the fox smiling at him.

"_Weird kid."_He thought.

"Nee Kisame-san?"

"What?"

"Why did you join the Akatuski?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Naruto shrugged, "I know why Itachi joined…kind of, and Zetsu but I want to know why others joined in."

Kisame had to think about the reason; no one had ever asked him that before except for Leader-sama.

"I guess the short answer would be this is the one true place where I belonged. No one judges me for what I am and I can be myself while also be useful." He started out. "My mom was a normal human who fell in love with a demon. My mother told me that while she was pregnant, my father protected her from ninja's who thought she was taken over by him. They sought to relieve her of his hold and bring her back to the 'good' side. No one knew she was pregnant but my father and her." He went on to tell the fox how his mother secluded herself from others who would kill her unborn child if they found out, knowing it had to be the demons. How she was killed from the mist ninja's who found out her secret, about him when he was only 3 years old. How, instead of killing him, raised him to become a weapon for the village and trained him to be an assassin to be feared. He talked about how he hated how he was treated and looked down by everyone and his insecurities of his appearance. ((A/N: He really does have insecurities about his appearance, poor Kisame)) He became a spy, kill people, everything they told him for his village just so they would notice him and treat him like an actual person, to gain their favor and approval. Then realized that would never happen when they made him kill the wrong person and turn on him, hunted by his own village. Eventually on the run, the leader of the Akatsuki found him, offering salvation with no judgment of what or who he was and telling him what happened to his mother and father that he didn't know. And vowing to help the leader obtain his dream, no matter what the cost would be.

Naruto sat there and listened to Kisame's stories. He understood the blue-skinned man as some of what he experience the fox has as well. He remembers always trying to impress and get noticed by the villagers. He hated how they treated him with such hate as well. Although at the time he didn't know it was because of Kyuubi being sealed inside him, he couldn't understand why the adults hated him and treated him like trash. Not letting their kids around him and eventually some of the kids turning on him. But now it's different, now he has people who love and care about him and sees him as a person and not the demon. Naruto thinks if it wasn't for Iruka and the others, he would probably be in Kisame's shoes. Hating the world that looked at him like a monster and swear revenge upon them.

* * *

><p>They talked some more and found out surprisingly that they had quite a bit in common, not just their past. Kisame was laughing at a story that the fox was telling when he stopped in mid-laugh and his eyes got wide. Naruto obviously heard the abrupt laugh and stared at Kisame. He tilted his head at the other who looked like he saw a ghost.<p>

"What's wrong Kisame-san?"

Kisame's nostrils flared a little as he took a deep breath. There was an incredible sweet smell that intoxicated him and made him aroused by it. He took a deeper breath and knew it was coming from the fox. He tried to fight against it but lost to his instincts. His pupils expanded, making his eyes look completely black and he pounced on the fox, making the smaller male yelp in surprise. He started kissing the boy and grinds their cocks together. Naruto didn't know what was going on; he knew very little when it came to sex in the beginning.

"**Kyuu why is Kisame-san doing this?"**

"**Shit kit, you need to run now. I didn't think it would happen this soon."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**You're in the beginning stages of your heat."**

"**What the hell is a heat? I don't feel hot."**

"**Baka, you're a demon now. We go through things called heats where our bodies become extremely fertile and we want a mate or find a sexual partner to relieve us. Most demons get a mate so they don't have to find a new one or go about it alone but some just want release from others without the commitment. Think like getting married."**

"**Oh I understand…wait what do you mean fertile? Married?"**

"**I'll explain later kit now unless you want the shark-guy to be your husband for the rest of your life I suggest you get him off you and run for it." **

Naruto snapped back into the real world and realized that Kisame had his tongue down the fox's throat, still grinding against him and the guy massaging his butt. Naruto quickly bit down on the invasive tongue which made the blue man yelped and pulled away in pain. Naruto then kneed the guy in the stomach and use the other's distraction of pain to get the hell out of there. Naruto only was able to grab a towel to wrap around his waist before he heard the loud growl coming from the hot spring. He made a dash out of the room and ran, hoping to find someone who can save him.

He turned to see if Kisame was behind him and regretted that decision. The shark demon was defiantly behind him and gaining fast. Obvious this heat was affecting him bad as the older male didn't get anything clothing on so all that is glory about his dick was out in the open and still amazingly hard. His cock was large, at least 10 inches long and 5 inches thick. It was pale blue like the rest of his body except the head was a swollen purple color. Naruto turned back to look at where he was going and almost ran into a wall, the hallway came to a stop and split into 2 hallways, one on the right and the other on the left. Unfortunately this gave the shark demon to catch up and slam the fox into the wall before attacking him with kisses and grinding. Naruto squirmed and tried to get away but the other wasn't going to let him escape. Kisame ripped the towel of the younger and flipped him then started dry humping his ass and reached a hand around to his cock and stroked it to life.

Naruto involuntary moaned from the contact but still tried to get away. Kisame grinned and kept stroking and kissing the back of his neck.

"St-stop it" he cried out. Although his body was responding to the touches, he didn't want this, not from him.

"Shhh, just enjoy it and let me in. I'll be a good mate for you," Kisame said huskily near to his ear, giving it a lick and bite. This made Naruto moaned again but tears escaped his eyes from frustration that he couldn't stop the bigger male.

"_Someone please save me."_ Naruto thought.

* * *

><p>"What's going on here?" a deep voice said, breaking the two from their own worlds back into the surrounding.<p>

Naruto opened his eyes and looked to the side to see his savior. It was none other than Itachi.

"Tachi" Naruto cried happily, smiling that he was saved.

Itachi looked at the situation in front of him, silently figuring out what was going on. Obviously the younger was not a willing partner to what the blue male was doing if his state and sound of relief was anything to go by. Itachi looked at Kisame and could see that he was over taken by something, his eyes were glazed and his attitude was different. Instincts were taking over, impairing his judgment.

"Kisame…what do you think you are doing?" His voice was stern but seemed colder than usual. This made the larger male snap back into reality, his glazed eyes returned to normal and he looking around trying to figure what was going on. He looked down and saw a mop of yellow hair and felt skin-on-skin contact. He yelped and jumped away.

"What the hell?" He yelled and grabbed the towel that was on the floor to cover himself up. He looked at the tear-stained face of the fox then at Itachi and back and forth. Finally he rested his eyes on Itachi.

"I didn't mean to do that I swear." He said. "We were in the hot spring just chatting and all of a sudden an amazing smell comes from him and all I remember is that he smelled so good and I needed more. I can't remember much after that."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at him and didn't say anything. By this time when Kisame had jumped away from Naruto, the fox boy ran to hide behind his savior in protection.

"I swear Itachi; I don't like the kid in that way at all. It was like my demon side was calling for me to take him that he was a perfect little submissive, to make him my mate. You know I wouldn't touch him unless something made me do it. No offense kid." He looked at Naruto when saying the last sentence.

"N-none taken" Naruto said nervously back.

Kisame looked back at Itachi, "Please believe me, you're my only mate. I don't need a child like him. I have you who know exactly what I want and can handle everything. I would never betray you like that I love you." Kisame blushed slightly at the declaration. He never said that out loud before since he was always afraid but he had to let the other know that whatever made him go after the fox kid wasn't real and that his heart belonged to the raven despite whatever his demon said.

Itachi's eyes widen slightly at the declaration. Of course he knew Kisame would never betray him and knew something compelled him to go after the boy, perhaps it was the fact of 2 demons near each other that did it. Demons would nearly always prefer to mate with other demons than humans, some not even recognizing the human partners as mates and try to seek out another demon. Sure Zetsu was also a demon but he was a plant kind not animal like Kisame and Naruto. So it would make since to go after him.

He turned his attention to the fox, his face taking a gentler look than normal. He knew the fox was confused and in no way at fault for what was going on. The boy was staring at the two though in shock. Not surprised since he found out that he and Kisame were lovers. Itachi took his cloak off and wrapped it around the boy to cover himself which brought the other out of his stupor.

"Come on let get you cleaned up and relaxed. All of this must be a lot to take in." He cooed to help relax the other. He doesn't usually show much affection or gentleness but right now that is what the boy needed. Naruto could only nod and Itachi began to usher him away.

"I-Itachi y-you aren't mad with me right?" Kisame asked nervously, afraid that his lover will no longer love him. The other male was quiet when he declared his love; maybe the other didn't love him anymore. Thought around Itachi not loving him and hating him ran through his mind that he didn't notice the male he was thinking about approaching him. He did notice a familiar pressure and softness to his lips though which brought him back to reality. He kissed the other back, pouring out his love and asking for forgiveness into it which Itachi recited back.

They broke apart and a rare smile crossed the raven's lips. Kisame couldn't help but smile back at the other.

"This means you forgive me right?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

Itachi smirked, "No sex for a week," was all he said before his face went back to being expressionless and he walked away with Naruto.

Kisame eyes widen, "Wait you don't mean that right?...Right?...Itachi?!..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mira:<strong> So there you go, a little bit of comedy, insight, lust, and all the other fun stuff. It took me a bit to get back in the game but I made it nice and long for you guys. I will try to post as soon as I can but it maybe be a few weeks. Until next time. ^_^


End file.
